The Ultimate Curveball
by Joy1
Summary: Rory is a girlfriend type girl, Logan is a player...What happens when Tristan returns to woo Rory away from the college version of himself? Logan really doesn't have a chance. Tristan does have to combat Rory's fear.
1. Voice from the past

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Set three or four weeks after 'Pulp Fiction' (Ep. 17), but right before 'Live and let Diorama' (Ep. 18). This is a Trory but Logan and the stooges do make a fairly significant appearance. Tristan isn't a screwed up sixteen year old boy anymore so don't tell me how out of character he is. We have no idea what he would be like after getting his butt kicked at Military School in North Carolina. Since I am from North Carolina there will be references to real places and events so that you know... Now on with the show.

**1. Voice from the past**

Rory Gilmore's life had become complicated. After she went to Finn's party with another guy, Logan had become a dutiful boyfriend type. He was making plans and inviting her out...making her feel special, like she was the only girl. Then nothing... All communications stopped on his end. She got the hint. She debated letting him know that she was done with the situation but she knew that would end badly.

In the end she knew she was the girlfriend type girl but she was scared to commit again. That and the only guy she was interested in was the commitment-phobe of the century. Briefly considering heading over to visit Logan, Rory decided to go with the 'when in doubt, get coffee' routine. This was a perfect plan.

Little did she know that not only was there a master plan to the universe, but there was also something that made the plan...something with a sense of humor. After all how else do you explain pug dogs looking like they do? This sense of humor was about to rear its head long enough to throw her the ultimate curve ball...a voice from the past...one that years from then she would still cherish. It was the getting to the future that was tough. Funny thing about curve balls is they effect more than their intended target, as others would find out soon enough.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory was rushing to get some coffee for her caffeine fix just after four in the afternoon. She wasn't paying particular attention to anything, just her path. Unfortunately someone stepped in her path looking up at the building she lived in, without seeing her approach...her curveball in the flesh. She bumped into the male body with a thud knocking his shoulder. He barely caught his satchel that presumably held his laptop and other items.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I was just in a hurry and..."

"Mary?" a familiar voice said in disbelief.

"Bible Boy," Rory said quickly then giving him a brief hug, that turned into a little more solid embrace.

_"Bible Boy?"_ Tristan asked, pulling away only far enough to look at her face.

Rory let go of his arms. "It's what my mother and I called you due to the whole 'Mary' thing," she waved it off.

"I am touched I had a nickname amongst the Gilmore Girls," he responded with an open smile.

"First of all you are creeping me out with the lack of smirk in place," Rory stated plainly.

Tristan dutifully smirked for her, "And what was the second thing my lady?"

Rory grinned, "You had three nicknames in the Gilmore household. Bible Boy was just the nicest."

He laughed, "What were the other two? Or will I be scarred for life?"

She chuckled, "PG rating."

"Then please proceed," he gestured with his hand.

"ET and..."

"I'm sorry? You called me ET...like the alien? That thing was ugly."

Rory laughed out loud. "ET...Evil Tristan...I guess technically Evil Tristan was your nickname. ET was just the nickname for your nickname...And you proved your nickname by getting kicked out of school the night I needed you most. I had to kiss Paris, Tristan... Paris."

"Girl on Girl kiss at Chilton. My... how very progressive. I should have stayed to see that."

"You should have stayed to save me from such a fate."

"Well think of it this way...now when you play 'I have never' you can say you kissed a girl and watch people oh and ah at you," Tristan teased.

"Can do that anyway...Don't need the Romeo and Juliet fiasco to pull that one off," Rory stated. Tristan's jaw dropped. "Thinking of adding Magdalene to my Mary?"

A mischievous grin spread across his face, "No...You'll always be my Mary. But I do want to hear that story."

"Another time perhaps," she commented.

"Conversation is going well enough that I warrant further attention...There is hope for me yet," he stated.

"There was always hope for you Tristan. I was just never sure you would learn to use it."

"I said it before and I'll say it again... You are very odd."

"Thank you."

They were standing very close together still. An outside observer would note the lack of personal space between them...in fact two outside observers did notice the lack of space...but we will get to that pair later on.

They smiled warmly at one another remembering a weird and good moment they shared in the past. "And you didn't even try to kiss me," Rory teased. "Someone seems to become a grownup."

"Well, we were getting along so well I didn't want to send you running away crying...you know my ego never recovered from that?" Tristan stated with a little mock annoyance in his voice.

"You had ego enough at sixteen for you to be taken down a notch."

Rory's smile told him that she honestly didn't realize how much she had hurt him.

Tristan decided to come clean on the past now that he was given the chance...a chance he had slightly hoped for on this trip...one he had been planning for. Of course he was actually told not to come home until he talked to her, but that's a later story (or later in the story as the case maybe). "Hey Mar," he said quietly.

"Yeah, Trist," she countered.

He smiled a little then let his face go back to slightly serious. "I lied about the kiss."

Rory tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"When we were sophomores...I know you said it didn't mean anything to you...which by the way knocked me down way more than a notch... But...it meant something to me," Tristan stated honestly.

"It meant something to you?" she said slowly as if trying to make the words make sense.

"It was...special... I don't normally take that long to approach a girl with a kiss. I wanted you to know it was me. I wanted you to want me to kiss you...for a few seconds you even kissed me back...but then..."

Rory let the words sink in and stared a bit. She cautiously said, "I'm...Was I who you were talking about after your date with Paris?"

He nodded which caused her to look down shamefaced. "For a smart girl you really are blind at times," he said innocently.

She shrugged, "I've never been good at reading guys I guess."

Tristan smiled softly, "It's what makes you come off as a Mary no matter your age." He grabbed a couple of her fingers and squeezed.

Rory stared at him a while. She thought a lot about that kiss afterwards...in particularly after he moved. She had to admit there was more feeling on her side as well...how else could you explain the fact that she knew she would have let him kiss her in front of Dean the night he was being sent to military school.

Rory sighed, "Okay so you deserve some honesty here. I have thought about that night and that kiss. I have tried to make it make sense... I knew you could be nice and I will admit I enjoyed the banter between us. But liking you wasn't something I could do...I mean I missed you when you were gone... I didn't have you to bicker with. I was left with Paris." Tristan laughed at that. "The point is in hindsight the kiss was my little attempt to admit things weren't right with Dean...and that I was attracted to you." She didn't want to see the cocky look on his face so she didn't look up.

"So... what was my third nickname?" Tristan asked quietly knowing that Rory had admitted more than he ever thought possible.

Rory looked at him in shock, "No gloating. No 'I always knew you wanted me.' Who are you and what have you done with Tristan DuGrey?"

He chuckled, "Like you said...I grew up a bit. Now tell me my last nickname please."

"Spawn of Satan," she grimaced before he laughed out.

"That's impressive. I suspect you have met my father then?" he teased.

"No...Let's just say it was instinct."

TBC...

A/N: I couldn't resist writing a Trory. I suppose it has something to do with how frustrated I was with how the let Logan off so easily from his treatment of Rory when he slipped out on her for that two week period. So I am writing my revenge. Now I have a Rogan story so you all know I like Logan, but I wanted to try something else. I know we didn't jump right into romance here...its mainly back-story, but wait. It's coming.

Now class... I will REVIEW so Joy will get to the kissing. I will REVIEW so Joy will get to the kissing.


	2. Worship the ground you walk on

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Okay this is when we get to the meaty, frustrating, awkward moments when Tristan realizes _his Mary_ isn't a Mary anymore. BUT when you get to the end of the chapter you get what you wanted.

**2. Worship the ground you walk on**

Tristan looked about a bit dropping Rory's fingers, "I thought you were Harvard bound?"

She smiled, "You remembered? That's kinda charming."

He smiled at her seemingly in awe, "Thanks...but you didn't answer the question."

"Oh right...I got into Harvard, but this was closer to mom and my grandparents... Plus I room with Paris so..."

Tristan stared at her, "You room with Paris...as in Gellar."

"Well, not Hilton."

He laughed, "Witty...always witty. I love that about you." Rory's cheeks bloomed pink. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said quickly but continued to gaze at her with open affection.

"It's okay."

They stare at one another for a moment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I am noticing a severe lack of ego, conceit and arrogance plus you seemed to have embraced humility. So I can only assume you are either a pod person..." Rory started.

"...Or military school and a 'civilian' job for the Air Force in North Carolina will cause such a transformation," Tristan explained as he handed her a business card with his information on it including his cell.

"Really?" she said with no sarcasm taking the card. "Civilian job?"

He shrugged, "My uncle, who was military, was killed while I was at school... it changed me. That's all I can really say...that and I didn't have to be a DuGrey down there."

"Tristan...I'm so sorry," Rory muttered touching his arm as she stepped closer. "So...are you out now or..."

He smiled softly, "I am looking to start college. Several of my military school classes carried credit that I could apply to college. I also chose my 'civilian job' based on its ability to carry college credit as well...so I think I will only be about a year behind instead of two. I was mainly afraid if I started college right away that I would go back to being who I was at sixteen. You and I both know he wasn't the greatest guy to be around, don't we Mary?"

She smiled back, "You weren't terrible." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright you were, but you could be sweet and understanding."

"You were one of the few people that ever saw that."

"You were pretty good at hiding it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The wind suddenly caught Rory's hair whipping it forward. On instinct Tristan drew his fingers up and tucked the flying silky strands behind her ear, letting his palm barely graze her cheek. He was gazing at her again with that same open affection as earlier.

"What?" she whispered slightly unnerved by the intensity in his eyes.

He kept gazing at her. "I am just in awe that you can make me feel like I am sixteen all over again, just standing there saying nothing at all."

"Still the charmer."

He shook his head. "No...It's the truth."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan hesitantly took Rory's hand again and raised it to his heart. Placing his hand on top of hers he pressed her palm to his chest. Rory's eyes grew large as she felt the fast beats of his heart as it raced. "That always happened when I saw you."

They stared at each other a moment.

"I was sure I was just a conquest," she stated with her unique brand of innocence.

"I would think my behavior at the dance would have proved otherwise," he replied.

Rory shook her head, "That is what Dean said. I didn't believe him."

Tristan shrugged, "You had the right to think that you were a conquest, until the Madeline's party. After that I tried as best I could. I obviously screwed it up, but..."

She groaned, "I'm sorry I didn't see it...but even if I had I'm not sure I could have handled what would have been expected of me as your girlfriend."

He shrugged, "I didn't know how to deal with what I felt. You were so different than everyone else I knew. You were so smart and funny and..." He looked down and swallowed. "And you hated me. I made you hate me." Tristan sighed, "I wasn't sure how to act with you. I wanted to be with you so much and you wouldn't give me a chance to be different... I didn't know how to be patient and your friend. I..."

Rory lifted her other hand to his cheek to force him to look at her. It was obvious he had been kicking himself for a long time about what had happened in the past. "You were a teenage boy who had always gotten everything he had always wanted. Of course you didn't know how to be patient...and I didn't hate you. I didn't. I didn't even want you to go," she tried to sooth.

"You were the only one I said goodbye to...It took every ounce of maturity and restraint in me not to kiss you goodbye...and I wanted that kiss...so much," Tristan whispered. "But I didn't want to cause you pain or problems so..."

"Thank you. I knew you cared. It showed me you cared," Rory stated causing him to nod.

Tristan looked deep into her eyes, "I'm sure I sound pathetic."

"No Tristan, I don't think you're pathetic," Rory whispered and shuffled a little closer to him. "I think this is very sweet."

They stared at one another for a very long time before Tristan murmured, "So I suppose you have a boyfriend here, huh?"

This statement flustered Rory, "Um...well..."

"It's okay... I figured as much. I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask since I might move back from North Carolina."

"It isn't that... I just... I date...one person mainly but I go out with other guys too," Rory admitted turning her gaze from him. Somehow Tristan knowing she wasn't a 'Mary' anymore bothered her...embarrassed her really.

"Date?" he asked. "Date like I take you to the dinner and the movies. Or 'date' like dinner, movies and sex?"

Rory swallowed and looked up, "Does it matter? You were the classic movie, dinner and sex guy."

Tristan blinked, "When I was sixteen and stupid... and if you recall I may have frequently changed girlfriends but they were always exclusive."

She grit her teeth, met his stare and said, "It's not exclusive." When she saw something akin to pain flash in his eyes, she looked away.

"Mary..." She kept her eyes down. "Mary, that isn't you...That isn't you, Rory. I can't imagine it ever being you. Why would you do..."

"It's complicated," she stated quickly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

There was a thick air about them as neither spoke. Rory kept her gaze down as Tristan studied her. After a couple minutes of silence he asked, "Why are you willingly in a causal relationship, Rory?"

Rory bit her lip. "Because the last serious relationship I was in was with a married man," she whispered completely ashamed letting one tear trace down her cheek before meeting his eyes filled with guilt.

He gathered her in his arms, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. You don't owe me anything."

She shook her head, "It's just..."

"Mary, you don't have to say anything else," he murmured making sure to say his nickname for Rory, to somehow subconsciously reassure her that his view of her hadn't changed upon the confession.

"Logan's the first guy I have been attracted to since that whole awful situation ended with Dean. I mean Dean was always safe, ya know? He was safe, there instead of here, and familiar."

Tristan stood a beat trying to comprehend what she had said. "The bagboy married... someone else? That...is bizarre," he admitted.

"Not as bizarre as Rory Gilmore loosing her virginity to a married man, fleeing the country, sending a letter that his wife found, officially becoming the town home wrecker, then trying to date said married man until he broke up with me for a third time in front of the now current 'casual dating' guy."

"That does sound complicated but I still don't get why..."

Rory eyes snapped up, "Logan wouldn't go for me because I was a _Mary_." The name was bitter on her lips. "I was girlfriend material and he was not boyfriend material...It was the only way I could have him."

"But at what cost?" Tristan whispered intimately.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan pulled back and cupped Rory's face, "I may have been a jerk and had a ten minute attention span with girls...except with you obviously, but..."

"Even you weren't sleazy enough to sleep with multiple girls at once," she finished for him.

"Rory..." the sound of his voice broke her heart. He sounded disappointed in her...but more concerned for her. The look in his eyes said it all.

"It's hard to get my notice," she admitted. "This was the safest way for me to be with him and not get hurt."

"So if a great guy came along and offered to worship the ground you walked on, you would reject him out of fear?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe...I hope not. I would like it to be different."

"But this set up allows for you to date other guys as well, right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Then I'm going to worship the ground you walk on," Tristan whispered before kissing her softly but thoroughly.

Rory pulled back for a brief second, then she wrapped one arm around his neck before starting to kiss Tristan again of her own volition and desire.

When her tongue traced his lips he pulled back slightly. "No tears or running away this time," he teased slightly overwhelmed.

"Not on your life," she answered as his lips met hers, then repeatedly with fervor.

---

What a sight it was...Rory Gilmore kissing some blond guy in plain view to the public. The demonstrative display did not go unnoticed...by one that knew them both, two that were slightly in awe, and one who was far more jealous than he would like to admit. The curveball's ripple was beginning to spread outward.

TBC...

A/N: Next chapter we get to see the last two chapters events from others point of view. Aren't you excited? Also just let me know how I am doing. I hope you enjoy my little narratives.

You know what I want: REVIEWS...So...PLEASE REVIEW!

I need something to make me happy during this heat...It got to be 107 yesterday.


	3. Return of the three musketeers

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: I never said Steph was one of the four mentioned at the end of the last segment.

A/N 2: As I mentioned before, I live in NC where we are having record heat. Yes I have air-conditioning but that doesn't change the fact that I am having repeated migraines due to barometric pressure.

**3. Return of the three musketeers.**

The three musketeers were sitting outside chatting near Rory's building. Colin and Finn knew things were slightly weird with Rory and Logan, but they also knew Logan wasn't sleeping with anyone else...at least not since Finn's party. Of that they were sure. Logan had run for a little while but was now on the phone with his sister trying to come up with a conceivable way to get back in Rory's good graces...or at least a convincing story to tell so she would let him back in the door.

But as was mentioned earlier, when a curveball is thrown in one life the ripple effect spreads outwards. The curveball in Rory Gilmore's life in the form of Tristan DuGrey was to be witnessed by Logan's best friends.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

From his vantage point, Finn looked up to see Rory collide with some guy. Finn nudged Colin while Logan talked on his cell with his sister Honor. The two friends watched in fascination as the guy... tall, blond, and built... started talking to Reporter Girl. It was quickly apparent that not only did the two share chemistry but they also shared history. The conversation was funny and serious...and thoroughly enjoyed by both people. It lasted far longer than a casual run in. When the guy put Rory's hand to his chest, Colin turned to Logan. "Get off the phone, now!" he muttered quickly.

"Honor...I'm sorry but I got to go...Yeah, bye." Logan looked at his friend. "What?"

Colin groaned, "Remember how incredibly jealous you got at Finn's party of Robert? Then you were all about Rory for a few weeks... before you freaked, of course."

"Jealous and Freaked are such strong words..." Logan began.

Finn cut him off, "The Robert situation didn't show any real spark between the two either, but that didn't stop you from going caveman."

"What are you going on about?" Logan asked.

"Mate, if you want that girl...your 'Ace'...to remain yours, you had better act fast...'cause there is a guy over there holding her hand to his chest staring pretty hard in her eyes and she is staring pretty hard back," Finn explained, nodding toward Rory.

Logan's eyes bugged out over how close Rory and this guy were standing. The two were talking very intimately. "Who the hell is that?" he snapped finally.

"Don't know man...but it was pretty obvious they knew one another," Colin informed.

"How?"

"She recognized him then hugged him."

"Yeah, mate and it wasn't a 'hey, I missed you hug.' It was very much a 'Where have you been in my life while I have been squandering my time with idiots' type of hug."

Colin turned to Finn and said, "I saw it more as a 'Oh good to see you...lets find some place dark to continue this...oh wait I'm not like that so I have to keep up pretenses for a while' type hug."

Finn shook his head, "I didn't read any groiny intention on her part from that hug... Now on his side it was very much, 'Oh please god don't let me screw this up again' mixed with 'I want to kiss her so bad but it's too soon' and a little 'I wonder how flexible her tinny frame really is' so groiny intentions were there on his side...But, hey, who can blame him?"

Logan growled at his friend before Colin turned to them both.

"I read his side pretty close to your estimation but you missed his subtle check of her ring finger...that and the 'forever' look in his eyes that I have had the misfortune of witnessing in my older cousin when looking at his wife... I hate that look. It creeps me out."

Rory and Logan hadn't really traded stories about other loves or lusts. Logan did vaguely remember that Rory said she normally went for dark haired guys...but she had mentioned it before their arrangement...an arrangement he hated more by the day.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Luckily Logan saw Paris passing by. "Gellar," he called.

"What Huntzberger?"

"Who's that talking to Rory?" Finn asked so Logan wouldn't look desperate.

Paris's attention turned to the scene playing out before her. Her heart leapt with sweet vindication for her roommate and best friend...after all, this idiot blond pretty boy had left her roommate twisting for two weeks. Paris smiled for the first time in front of the trio...which was a bit creepy for all of them. "Well, I'll be damned," she muttered with a smirk. "He's back... I always knew one day he would show up and claim her. I just expected it to involve...I don't know...a horse or something. Maybe a banner, some floats, a thousand yellow daisies...wait that's Lorelai...a thousand sunflowers... Jewelry too..."

"Who is it?" Colin asked seeing Logan getting tense.

"That would be Tristan DuGrey."

"As in..." Logan began.

Paris smirked again, "Yes, those DuGrey's... Tristan went to Chilton with us through part of junior year. He has been in love with Rory since we were sixteen... You should thank him Huntzberger. You would never had a chance in hell if it weren't for him."

"How so?" Logan challenged although he never really understood how Ace had come to be in his dating circle.

Paris grinned evilly, "They always had this mutual attraction thing going but she would never give him the time of day because of his arrogance and player ways. He was an ass to her because of it too. She was the latest conquest and she wouldn't play along. But then he got dumped... harshly...at a big party. Rory was nice to him that night, so he let her see past the façade. That moment was pretty defining for him. This girl he had obsessed over, nearly got into a fistfight with her boyfriend at a dance over, and completely harassed was sitting there being sweet to him because that's who Rory Gilmore is. He fell for her completely that night. On the other hand, that night showed Rory that behind every arrogant prick there is normally a well hidden heart in need of attention."

She looked at Logan almost sadly, "You, my dear, are the recipient of Rory Gilmore's affection because she knows you don't really get much genuine emotion elsewhere...that your legions of fans see your name but nothing else. They can warm your bed for a little while but nothing more...She's the only one of the lot that would never use you for personal gain." Her demeanor changed again rapidly toward the vindictive side, "I would watch your step, though...it won't matter much longer."

"Why's that?" Logan asked.

Paris smirked and nodded to the couple about to kiss, "Because if anyone can take Rory from you, its Tristan. After all he was her kicked puppy first. Bye Logan." With that the girl walked off, happy to have stuck it to Huntzberger. He would have undoubtedly broken Rory's heart...if he hadn't already...but it seemed now fate was taking a hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan stared in shock as Rory and this Tristan guy were kissing outside her dorm. Rory was not that demonstrative in public. He always had to pull her to the side...out of the way. This guy seemed to be her entire focus.

Finn and Colin gazed at Logan intently, willing him to do or say something. "Logan," Finn finally called.

"What?"

"I suggest you go stop the osculation now if you want a shot at keeping her," Colin warned.

Logan shook himself, "You're right," he murmured and walked deliberately toward Rory.

Colin looked to Finn, "This is going to be interesting."

"I wish I had a Foster's for this," Finn responded.

TBC...

A/N: So how do you think Logan is going to handle this confrontation?

I'm glad you guys seem to like the story. I have wanted to see a story like this, so I just wrote it myself. The next chapter has the 'Ace' vs. 'Mary' fight. I love it.

REVIEW for me boys and girls. REVIEW and it makes the chapters come out faster.


	4. Mary vs Ace

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: There seems to be a bit of confusion about the direction the story is heading. I have already said what type of story this is. If that makes you stop reading, you will never know what I have in store for our main players. I think you will be sorry you didn't stay to watch them grow.

**4. Mary vs. Ace**

Rory pulled away staring into Tristan's large blue eyes as he beamed at her. Logan never looked at her with that level of honesty. Dean may have gazed on her so when they were teenagers but it hadn't happened in forever. Rory was hesitantly optimistic that Tristan was sincere.

"Ace?" she heard Logan say from her left. "Who's your friend?" he growled in a possessive tone.

_"Ace?"_ Tristan asked with a smirk not letting go of Rory's hand, which had slid from his chest, and now their fingers were twined. His eyes never strayed from her face either... unwilling to acknowledge the guy set to break up his sweet reunion.

"Ace reporter," she explained only letting her eyes gaze at Logan a moment before once again focusing on Tristan.

Tristan leaned into her ear, "Did you give him hell for not remembering your name?"

Rory smirked at him a little and rolled her eyes.

DuGrey refused to look to his rival. "_Ace_...Cute...Sweet, memorable...monosyllabic... but I'll stick with _Mary_," Tristan whispered touching Rory's cheek with his thumb before kissing her brow.

_"Mary?"_ Logan challenged.

The idiot boy was not taking the hint so Tristan stared him down in his obnoxious jovial manner...very glad that he was staring down at the other guy instead of having to stare up again. "Term of affection from years ago," he explained nonplus. "Right..._Mary_?" Tristan was convinced that this had to be the moron that was in a 'casual' relationship with _his Mary._

Rory smiled at him with a bit of a smirk, "That's right Bible Boy." The nickname caused him to chuckle.

Tristan flashed his blue blood smile at his nemesis, "She's always been _my Mary_ and she will always be _my Mary_. Even if she has donned your _Ace_ for awhile."

Rory bit her lip chuckling at the arrogance that Tristan slipped into so easily. Somehow it didn't matter. Normally such proprietary behavior would have been pushed off, but her ego still smarted from Logan's callus disregard. Having Tristan make his desire for her known was a nice feeling.

Logan was getting annoyed that Rory was not looking at him or paying him any mind... and of course that the guy had his own nickname. "I see... _Ace_," Logan refused to back down, "who's this?" Huntzberger asked again this time folding his arms over his chest.

Rory took a deep breath still holding Tristan's hand and turned to her 'casual' partner. "Tristan DuGrey, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is Tristan."

"Huntzberger?" Tristan said with an ironic smile. "As in..."

"The same," Logan finished with an air of superiority.

Tristan chuckled and bit his lip. "I should have known." He knew this guy's reputation and he wanted Rory away from him as soon as possible. Tristan extended his left hand to shake. Logan looked at him dumbly until Tristan held up his right still joined with Rory's, "Other's occupied."

Logan glared at the younger man. "Right."

The handshake was a battle of wills as both guys clutched palms strongly. Rory watched the battle of the blondes, but somehow knew Tristan would be the bigger man... and he was. "Nice to meet you Logan."

Tristan gave Rory an apprising look and stared deep into her eyes willing her to show him what she wanted. When no clear message was received he simply said, "You two seem like you need a chance to talk so...I'll see you soon," before kissing the top of her hand, her forehead and then lips lightly. He started to let go of her hand but she held tight.

"Oh but..." Rory began.

"Don't worry Mare...," he said with a wink, "I always had the built in compass to point me to you. I'll find you...then again you can use that new fangled thing called a telephone," and with that Tristan DuGrey let go of Rory's hand and walked away. Rory stared after him for a minute with a smile. "Back before you know it," he called.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory giddily turned to head into her dorm, completely oblivious to Logan's continued presence only to be met by angry eyes when she looked back at him. "Okay...what was that?" he challenged.

"What do you mean?" she said coolly.

"Give me a break Rory. You were kissing him!"

Her eyes lit with anger. "Get off it Logan. I haven't seen or heard from you in a couple weeks. I assumed you had your fun and had moved on to the next girl."

"I had friends in town," he growled.

"For two weeks and you couldn't invite me? Right," she said sarcastically.

"Come on Ace," Logan pled, "It was a couple of weeks."

"That you spent going out of your way to avoid me. Look, you and I were friends before this thing with us...at least I thought we were. Having you put me on your 'ignore' setting hurt...but that has nothing to do with Tristan," Rory explained.

"Really, 'cause from where I'm standing it looks a lot like you are trying to make me jealous, kissing some other guy in front of your dorm... You are never that demonstrative in public."

"Get over yourself...You aren't allowed to be mad over me kissing another guy. I seriously doubt you can say you have not kissed a girl other than me since our arrangement began... I doubt you could even say I am the only girl you have slept with. What right have you to act this way?"

"I haven't slept with anyone else!" he defended.

"Why not!" she shouted.

"Because I only wanted you!" he yelled back.

"Well Logan...then we have a problem. You can't have it both ways. You can't go out with other women and have me not go out with other men. Sorry...I don't date you to date a Huntzberger. I date Logan... Other girls may be willing to sit by the phone, but I'm not. And I don't have to," she pointed out quickly.

Logan just stared at her before asking calmly, "Who is that guy to you?"

Rory stared back, "He's complicated."

"Try to explain him. Use small words if necessary."

She sighed, "He's unfinished business...an old friend...an old enemy...a former bane of my existence." She shrugged, "Tristan and I always had this tension between us. He could at moments be very sweet and at others a total prick... You two have that in common... But the fact he didn't rise to your bait just shows me how much he's changed."

"You have feelings for him?" Logan said partly asking and partly stating.

"I suppose I do...I suppose I have for years."

"See Ace, that's the difference. I don't have feelings for anybody else."

"So you just sleep with girls to sleep with girls...man that just makes me feel great," she said sarcastically.

"Rory, come on. We're in college. We have fun...that has nothing to do with my feelings for you," he stated emphatically.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Rory asked.

"I..." Logan's face froze as a girl came up to him.

"Logan, didn't you promise me dinner?" the blonde said.

"Not now!" he stated harshly.

"Fine...don't get so huffy."

Rory shook her head, "You should go to dinner."

Logan glared, "I want to be with you."

"Only to ensure you are the alpha male in my life. I don't think so Logan." Rory began to walk away.

Logan was pissed that she would just walk away from him. "Don't you want to stay where your boyfriend can find you?" he snapped.

"What boyfriend? I am into casual relationships, remember?" Rory stated back.

He advanced on her with purpose, "That's bull. The only time you go out with other people is to make me crazy."

She laughed, "As I said before, kissing Bible Boy had nothing to do with you Logan. Believe me...you did not enter my brain at all. I was mainly thinking about how much I missed him without realizing it and how much he had improved at kissing since we were teenagers."

"Paris didn't mention..." Logan cut off his comment.

"You spoke to Paris, did you? Well I don't think she ever knew that Tristan and I kissed." Rory thought a moment, "No, she did know. One of our odd sharing moments."

He decided to switch tactics and sidled up beside her, touching her face. "I hated seeing you with him."

She turned her face from his fingers after a few moments but stared deeply into Logan's eyes, "And I hate seeing you with other girls but this is where we are at."

"So that's it then...You are going to date him and me?" Logan asked with pain in his voice dropping his hand.

Rory sighed, "Are you ready to be in a relationship with me exclusively?"

"Ace...don't ask me to..."

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I am asking if you are ready."

"Then no..." he admitted.

She shook her head, "Then I suppose I will be dating you both...for the time being."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means for now that is the way it will go."

"I don't want to lose you," Logan muttered taking her hand.

Rory shook her head and push his hand away, "But you don't want me enough to keep me either."

TBC...

A/N: That was for everyone that wanted to see Logan reamed about his two weeks of silence. Even the biggest Logan supporter wanted Logan to get it just a little for the crap he put Rory through.

Oh, if you couldn't tell 'Mary' won.

Feed me REVIEWS. Feed me REVIEWS.


	5. Intimacy Issues

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

PLEASE READ: (Think old time newscaster) This is a Trory. I repeat...this is a Trory. That is all. Now back to our regularly scheduled author's notes.

(Third time updated these notes.)

A/N: First, I'm not pissed off. I just don't understand the confusion, but then I remind myself you haven't read the rest of this story so maybe at this point things look like they'll be a Rogan. Secondly, I want to explain my rational, so here goes: I didn't have Rory drop Logan immediately, because I don't think she would have done that. At the very beginning of this piece, Rory thinks things are over with Logan. _She believes he is done with her, not the other way around_. She contemplates ending things but chickens out.Rory does really like Logan at this point. She gets drunk and cries over him in the actual time line. Just because Tristan showed up and said all the right things does not make those feelings go away... I have try to portray the situation as Rory also using Logan to protect herself from her own commitment issues. Tristan will eventually rule the day but that doesn't mean there isn't a significant process to get there. Now for those of you who want to jump ship because Logan will not be getting the girl, I can only say he has his own process to go through. I like his process. I like how I make him grow and change...you might like it too...so stick around.

**5. Intimacy issues**

Rory stood grumbling to herself while watching Logan grumbling to himself as he walked back to Finn and Colin. Soon enough her gaze was impeded by a cup of coffee and a sunflower in her face. "Did I remember right Mary?" Tristan asked sweetly.

She turned to face him not seeing Logan looking on the scene as well. "You are really good at the wooing thing. Were you always this good or did I just keep you at arms length so much I didn't notice?" she asked sincerely taking his offered gifts.

The audience of the trio was not lost on Tristan. He adjusted his bag to be more comfortable. "I had the ability... but arrogance normally accompanied the behavior so you would have never noticed."

"Well I am noticing now," she whispered before kissing him lightly.

"Good... How did things go with Huntzberger?"

"Frustrating as usual. He can admit he's jealous...sort of...but he can't commit so..."

"Ah..." he said with complete understanding since he did understand...he just also knew the boy was an idiot. Girls like Rory come along once in a lifetime...twice, if you were lucky. Apparently Tristan was lucky.

Tristan's eyes flicked to the side to see three angry looking guys glaring at him. Another guy honing in on one of Huntzberger's conquests was not allowed. Young Mr. DuGrey decided a change of location was in order. He offered his arm to Rory who blushed a bit, took him up on his offer and they began to walk away from the hostile LDB members.

"Sorry about the _my Mary_, stuff. I get a little possessive when it comes to someone else calling you by a nickname," Tristan explained winking at her.

"Actually...truth be told...it was pretty cool to see someone stand up to the self proclaimed 'Master and Commander'." Rory tilted her head to him.

Tristan stared in confusion, "He called himself that?"

Rory smirked, "Yes, after our first debate."

"And you slept with this guy?"

She hit his arm, "Hey, he can be charming."

He shook his head, "I hope should hope so...Master and Commander, huh?"

"I thought he was a prick at the time."

"I think he's a prick now."

Rory glared at Tristan fondly, "I think you called your self god in front of me once."

Tristan thought it over, "I was seventeen the last time you saw me. I had a hormonal imbalance...its called testosterone." Rory laughed with him at the absurdity of the situation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Colin looked the guy over. "That was a good move Logan...you have to admit. Coffee and her favorite flower. He knows what he's doing."

"That...and he knows her," Finn offered.

"A little too well," Logan grumbled.

Finn tilted his head, "Ya know mate, you look a bit alike."

"Thank you Finn..."

"No really... something with the hair...the cadence of his walk... he's a grown up version of you," Finn stated pointing ahead.

"Ironic," Colin offered, "since he is younger than us."

"Shut up," Logan said as he walked after the couple with his buddies in tow.

Finn shook his head, "Logan, mate, what are we doing?"

"Trying to find a time to get her alone."

Colin looked at his friend, "You just did that...she wasn't really thrilled with you as I recall."

Logan sighed, "I can't loose her."

This pissed Finn off, "What the hell do you think you have been doing for the last few weeks? Forming a lasting relationship? You don't want to lose her...That's crap. You don't like feeling out of control."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan snapped at the Aussie.

"You just spent two weeks ducking the girl...and making us do the same might I add. I like Rory. I like having her around. You want to screw up your relationship with her, fine. But I'm not ducking her anymore," Finn announced. "You can just deal with it."

Logan glared at Finn then turned on Colin, "Do you feel the same?"

Colin shrugged, "Rory is awesome. She's not brainless. She can carry a conversation without using the word 'like' in every other sentence. Now I personally don't hold the animosity that Finn does about the situation. But this was the first time you asked us to duck a girl too."

"Look mate, I am not saying I am not going to help you fix this. But I swear, if you pull this crap again I will beat you myself," Finn stated.

"Great to know my best friends love me so much," Logan said sarcastically, never losing sight of the girl in question, who at the moment had another guy's arm around her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory felt safe under Tristan's arm. She felt safe with him. He didn't used to inspire that feeling in her. Though she would admit at Madeline's party, she did feel safe with him. He could have told everyone he made out with the Mary...but he didn't and she some how knew he wouldn't.

It was so odd how fast things could change. Rory had been worrying about Logan an hour before and now she was thinking about how much time she was gonna get before Tristan disappeared.

Tristan noticed Rory lost in thought and felt there were a couple basics that needed to be covered before they would be on the same page. He stepped away from Rory a moment so he was facing her head on. "Things are going really well at the moment, right?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Okay...and you are willing to go out on dates with me correct?"

"Yeah...what's this about?"

"Alright...then please don't misunderstand what I am saying as too forward or crass..."

"Okay?" she questioned getting quite confused.

Tristan sighed, "I'm not going to sleep with you if you are sleeping with him."

Rory blinked rapidly. She hadn't even thought that far ahead. It was actually pretty stupid not to since she had just told Logan she would 'date' them both. Rory hadn't seen Tristan in years but she had kissed him a few times in an hour period. Tristan's line of thinking wasn't from left field. "I...I hadn't thought about it."

"Oh..." Tristan said suddenly. "I was being too forward."

"No...you weren't. You were making a perfectly reasonable statement. I just... You're right. The causal relationship thing isn't for me. I wouldn't sleep with two different guys. I just am having a hard time thinking this through."

Tristan tugged her to him in a warm, chaste embrace, "So we'll go on a few dates and then you can tell me if I am worth the risk."

"Tristan it isn't that..."

"Rory," he said her real name. "You are knowingly dating a guy that is wrong for you because you are afraid of being hurt. This really isn't about him. It's about whether or not you are ready for something more to come along."

"I don't know that he's not right for me," she stated strongly feeling like she was arguing with her mom again. Tristan's face displayed a moment of hurt before slipping to his impassive. Rory quietly stated, "No offense to present company."

He tilted his head to the side to regard her, "Does your mom like him?"

Rory so did not want to go there. "Mom doesn't know him," she tried to defend.

"In theory does your mom like him?" Tristan asked clearly.

"She's not liked some of my other boyfriends," she commented trying to justify things.

He smirked, "Who weren't right for you either...obviously because you broke up." She pouted slightly. "These guys that your mom didn't like, did they treat you well?"

Rory paused significantly causing Tristan to smile in triumph. She groaned, "Well my mom hated you."

Tristan stared at her hard, "I was a sixteen year old terror that had caused problems for her daughter, of course she hated me... I'm different now...But we have established that your mother seems to dislike guys that aren't good for you...so conversely she would like the boyfriends you've had that treated you well...like Dean when we were younger?"

"What are you getting at?" Rory said defiantly.

"If Lorelai doesn't like him, there is probably a reason," he stated simply. "Come on Mary deep down you know this isn't for you?"

"But it was my idea."

"So you could have him?" he asked.

"Yes," Rory commented.

"Are you done with that yet?" Tristan challenged, but she only stared at him confused. "You have had the college experience of casual dating. Are you done with that experiment yet?"

Rory bit her lip, "I don't want to hurt you, but I do really like him."

Tristan smiled at her softly, "I know that Rory. But I have to point out one basic thing, you aren't willing to do that I am."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I want you. Only you. Now I am willing to forgo relationships with all other girls even though I know you are seeing these other guys...mainly Logan. I just won't sleep with you until you are committed to me. In your situation, you prey on Logan's jealousy to get his attention and to prove that you can play his game...that you are strong. You are not willing to trust Logan with your heart because you know he's not trustworthy," he stated straightforwardly.

"I'm scared," she admitted biting her lip. "You're being too good to be true."

"Well then, I will have to leer at you I suppose," he teased.

"Might help," she laughed.

"Actually time will help," he replied seriously.

"Well how much time do we have?" Rory asked quietly.

"I'll make time," Tristan answered. "Benefit of negotiated purse strings."

"And the distance?" she questioned.

He sighed, "The distance is there...but we'll see how long it stays there."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan dragged Colin and Finn trailing after Rory on her 'walk' with this other guy hoping to catch her in a moment where Colin and Finn could distract Tristan look enough to get Rory away from him. However that was not in the cards. The two were inseparable with tactical contact at a constant. This Tristan guy was fond of having his arm around Rory's waist and kissing her brow. They had a serious talk on their walk. Logan could tell by the body language. He could only hope that the conversation was not about how to get rid of him.

"Come on man...lets get you some alcohol. He's won the day not the war," Colin offered.

"That's right...to the pub we go," Finn cheered.

"To the pub we go," Logan said with a sigh.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The world is always on time, as an old southern man used to say. It seemed to Logan the world was too slow, since he couldn't escape the past and couldn't seem to make progress with Ace. It seemed to Rory the world was too fast, because there would never be enough time with BB, the one that sparked her curiosity, before he would have to leave for another state. But for Tristan, it seemed the old man was right...the world was right on time. He lost the girl when he was too young and too stupid to appreciate her, and he now had a moment to get the girl when she needed to be reminded of who she really was. It's funny to think if he was lucky, one day he might be the old southern man.

TBC...

A/N: My Granddaddy used to say that the world was always on time. It seemed to fit.

A/N2: My Granddaddy also used to call me Sweet Magnolia Blossom. Southerns are the only people that make nicknames longer than actual names.

So...Everyone still with me? Good. I really appreciate all the reviews. It makes my day.

And on that note...REVIEW for the writer. REVIEW for the writer.


	6. It hurts in his spot

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Sorry about the confusion over yesterday's author's notes. I re-rewrote it three times. The only thing I can think is I have a migraine at the moment...maybe some of the tension from that came through? I am not upset by anyone's comments. I like receiving criticism of my work. It's the only way I will get any better at it. I write here to help me for when I actually turn my writing over to a publisher. Anyway...back to the story.

**6. It hurts in his spot**

Logan Huntzberger knew that someone was laughing from above at him. (That was of course completely true, but utterly beside the point now.) This was fully evident by the fact that the girl he finally had become attached to was attaching herself to another...and it was his fault. This feeling was compounded when of all things Rory and her new boy walked into the pub. She didn't look around for him and neither did the guy. They weren't there to torture him. They were in their own little world, oblivious to the rest of time and space.

The couple found some girl Rory knew who was willing to watch her flower and his bag. Logan got a sinking feeling when Tristan tugged Rory to the dance floor...small space but enough for a few couples to slow dance. They were talking while they danced. The guy even laughed at something Rory said before pulling her close again. He hated to admit the guy wasn't looking at Rory as the next bedmate or some fling...Tristan was giving Rory the 'forever' look Colin had mentioned earlier; the one Josh gave his sister constantly. All Logan could do was watch...for now.

Colin stiffened when he saw the couple and gave him a sorrowful look. "What do you want to do? How do you want to play this?"

"I came for a drink...lets have a drink," Logan answered.

"Okay, I'm up," Finn said and made his way to the counter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan was holding Rory close listening to god knows what but swaying to the music and it struck him. "I've been wanting to do this with you since the night of our dance sophomore year," he murmured.

"What?"

"Slow dance."

Rory looked up at him, "You really did have a thing for me."

"I really did have a thing for you and I really did want to take you to the dance," Tristan replied. "But you were right about it. I should have known better than to think you would come with me given our history...but no girl had ever turned me down. I don't know...I guess I thought you would see that I actually wanted to take you."

"Well, it was an eventful night, because of you...the first of few fights Dean had defending my honor."

"Really?" Tristan teased. "Other boys get to close to his girl?"

Rory thought a moment and said, "One time Jess, my boyfriend at the time, made me cry at a party. That led to a fight that caused a lot of damage and the cops to show. My mother was so proud she started singing 'Wind beneath my wings' to me."

Tristan started to chuckle then looked deeply in Rory's eyes, "Do you realize that all of my embarrassing high school moments were related to you in some way?"

"That is not true."

"It is too..."

Rory looked at him, "I am not responsible for your break up with Summer."

"But you ran away crying from me later the same evening."

"I had nothing to do with your endless string of suspensions."

Tristan eyed her, "All attempts to get your attention...and my family's as well."

"A direct approach might be more appropriate might have been more useful in my case...like interrupting my class to fake a fight between yourself and a buddy 'over me' then have another buddy come into 'arrest' you both."

Tristan laughed out right, "Let me guess...Logan?"

"Yeah...my buddy Marty had to point it out to me that it was his way of showing her liked me. I guess I am just blind to third grade tactics," Rory replied.

"Good thing I grew up," he responded.

"Good thing," she answered and let him pull her near.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The first few cords of a new song came on and Tristan only held her closer. He tilted his head so their foreheads touched, while his lips began to mouth the words.

_'Do you remember the first kiss?_

_Star shooting across the sky_

_To come to such a place as this_

_You never left my mind'_

Rory found it grand irony that PJ Harvey was playing...and Tristan now knew the music. It wasn't lost on her that the words resonated with their situation. He kept mouthing and she realized in awe that this song fit them perfectly. The intensity in his eyes was amplified when he came to another section of lyrics.

_'All through the rising sun_

_All through the circling years_

_You were the only one_

_Who could have brought me here'_

Rory's felt the strongest pull to Tristan as he murmured the lyrics. She wanted to kiss him, hold him, and promise him forever...but she knew better. If she did those things at the moment, she would take a header in the near future. As the song neared its end Tristan kissed the tip of her nose then smiled softly.

_'Watch the stars now moving_

_Across the sky_

_Keep this feeling_

_Safe tonight'_

Without realizing it Rory had whispered the last verse to Tristan. He took it at face value and nothing more. Rory wasn't ready, but he was closer than he had ever been in his life. He knew very well that he needed to remain serious and steady with his approach. He also knew that even if Rory dumped Logan the next minute he would need to hold off physical intimacy. The Dean thing hadn't happened that long ago and the Logan situation was on going. Who'd have thought that he would be taking her role? Gaining her attention by remaining chaste in the situation...It set her apart in high school. It now set him apart from the group. Fate was smiling on him...but laughing at him as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Want something to drink?" Tristan asked as they left the dance floor.

"Coffee..." Rory grinned coquettishly.

"At a pub?" he questioned.

"Coffee."

"Right, what was I thinking?" he murmured as he bumped into Finn, who was ready with a smart comment but held his tongue once he saw who it was.

"Hey," Rory said uncomfortably.

"Hey," Finn responded flicking his eyes over to Logan and Colin.

"I'll get drinks," Tristan said slowly making sure Rory was okay being left alone. She nodded as he turned.

"Didn't know you guys were here," she stated.

"I know...Listen," Finn addressed Rory, "I can tell things are going south for Logan fast but I want to say two things."

"Finn..." she objected.

"Two things Reporter Girl...you can give me that."

"Okay."

Finn sighed, "I know Logan has been absent of late, but he just got freaked out a bit. Things were getting serious and Logan isn't comfortable with serious...but he really does care about you."

"Finn..." Rory warned this time.

"Secondly," he continued, "if things don't go in Logan's favor, I don't want to have you disappear from our circle. If Steph can deal with having dated one of us and stuck around, you can too."

"Miss me if I were gone?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Reporter Girl. Hell, I've missed you the last few weeks. Colin won't admit it but he would miss you too... Logan at first may be an ass but he won't want you gone from his life if he can help it. He will self-medicate, probably spending the summer drowning himself in women, booze and adrenaline... see you're the first girl to crack the shell in his adult life."

"He's not the boyfriend type," Rory explained.

"And this guy is? No offense. I don't know him, but how much do you know about the new blond?" Finn asked.

She had to shake her head, "Tristan is Logan having gone to military school and gotten his crap together... So yeah...I think he's the boyfriend type. In fact I know he's the boyfriend type."

"Well, pointer, since if you are going to toss Logan to the curb at least check the new boy's speed dial list and find his address book...Just a precaution... As for Logan, I suppose I am going to have to be a drinking buddy. Give him a little time to get used to it before you bring the new guy."

"Things can still go south, as you put it, for Tristan."

Finn smirked as the blond in question arrived with two coffees in hand, "Somehow I doubt it... We'll see how things pan out Reporter Girl."

"We will see."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finn walked over to his buddies, one of whom kept his gaze away from the couple. Tristan sipped his coffee as they made their way over to the table to pick up their belongings, "_Reporter girl_? Here I thought I was original giving you a nickname."

"You know me...all the men like to think of me with terms of affections."

"I don't doubt it."

The girl that was watching Rory and Tristan's things looked up at them with a smile, "I got to go Rory. You want my table."  
"Thanks, Sue."

Tristan let his gaze slide to Logan briefly, whom was staring hard into the amber colored liquid in his glass. If the stooges had been there the whole time then Logan had witnessed his dance with Rory. He sighed, "We should really get out of here."

"We just got coffee," she whined.

"Mare, I have seen how fast you can down coffee."

Rory's gaze followed Tristan's to the stooges table, "We don't have to leave just because they..."

Tristan put his hand on top of hers, "I have been in his spot. It hurts in his spot, even if he doesn't admit it. It hurts like hell...watching the girl you want in your arms in the arms of some other guy. I don't get any sick glee out of torturing him. Now I am sure he would love to come over here, kiss you for all you are worth to make me hurt but..."

Rory guzzled her coffee then Tristan's, "No hurting Logan. Got it."

He smiled softly, "Good. I would hate to think I was being used as leverage."

She looked at him quickly, "Oh...no... This is the most I have felt like myself at Yale."

"How so?" he questioned.

"It's weird really but you being here just reminds me who I was, ya know? The girl that you liked in school wouldn't sleep with two guys or a married guy for that matter. The girl you knew was confident in herself even in a foreign environment. You might have given me hell but I got a backbone that didn't allow me to be changed by my surroundings. My mom warned me about this place and its influence... I don't know, having you here just brings it home. I can't explain it..."

"I think you explained it remarkably well," Tristan assured.

"Oh yeah...how?" Rory responded.

He shrugged, "There are parts of you that grew up and there are parts of you that grew down. Seeing someone from the past made you face the parts that went in the wrong direction."

"My own personal mirror. Thank you for that... Look I'll use the ladies room and then we'll head out, okay?"

"Okay."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan saw his moment to intimidate the competition, and despite his friends advice to the contrary he couldn't pass it up. No one took something precious to a Huntzberger. No one. At least that's what he thought...

Fate thought otherwise.

TBC...

Next chapter...the confrontation between Tristan and Logan I know you have been dying for.

Did you like the song? I always try to avoid songs in my stories and yet they always seem to appear. It kind of sucks. Then again I have learned that if I write an argument and I try to get rid of it, but it keeps popping up no matter how hard I try, the argument is supposed to be there. I have resigned myself to the fact that my stories end up with a life of their own.

So...deep breath...RECITE: Joy would like REVIEWS of her piece. Joy would like REVIEWS of her piece.

Very good...I will see you in class bright and early tomorrow, baring another migraine.


	7. Face off

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. It encourages me so. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the series.

**7. Face off**

Long about the time Tristan saw Rory disappear into the bathroom, he heard someone at his side. He turned to see Logan standing there. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Tristan stared at him a moment, "In this pub or on campus?"

"What do you want with Rory?"

Tristan sighed, "I have known Rory since we were teenagers. I have spent years thinking about what I would do if I got the chance to see her again. I knew if she didn't have a boyfriend I would move heaven and earth to get her to realize how much she meant to me... She didn't have a boyfriend, so I am making good on my promise."

Logan shook his head, "She's mine. Everyone here knows it."

Tristan raised an eyebrow, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is no more yours than you are hers. Don't fool yourself."

"I think you're the one fooling yourself if you think that she isn't gonna come right back to me once you're gone," Logan stated cockily. "I have gotten rid of other guys that had her attention."

"Did she kiss any of them in plain view of the campus?" Tristan asked. Logan's eyes narrowed. "I thought not... Look Logan, this is nothing personal. Actually it is personal... Rory deserves far better than to be treated like some lay...but for the most part this is just about knowing a good thing when I see it and not letting it pass me by again...not without a fight. And before you get some crazy idea I mean you...I don't. I don't need to fight you. I need to fight her fear of commitment."

"Ace is not afraid of commitment," Logan stated.

Tristan began to laugh then stopped when he realized that Logan wasn't kidding. "You're serious. You really think that?" Logan looked at him confused. "Okay...well...you obviously don't know your 'Ace' as well as you think you do. If you did you would know that my 'Mary' has commitment issues a mile wide and six feet deep."

"That is ridiculous. Maybe with you she does? But no one else," Logan stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah really? She was dating some guy seriously when I met her."

"Dean?" Tristan asked succinctly.

"Yes," Logan responded.

"Did you think Rory was seeing someone when you met her?" Tristan asked.

"No," Logan said thoughtfully.

"Why was that?"

"I'm not sure."

Tristan sighed, "That is because that guy... she didn't talk about him. She never does. But Dean has always represented safety to her...even after he got married. What safer guy to be with than one you have known since you were sixteen, lives far from you, and is married."

Logan glared at Tristan, "You're lying."

"She didn't tell you."

"You're lying."

Tristan shook his head, "No, I'm not...but I assumed you knew. When she said you weren't committed or exclusive I didn't realize she wouldn't have told you jack..."

"You're lying," Logan insisted.

"What bother's you more? The thought that you didn't know or the thought that she told me ten minutes after seeing me?" Tristan asked looking at Logan who said nothing. "I suppose it just goes to show how much she really trusts you, doesn't it?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan was growling at some comment Tristan had just made when Rory walked up to them. Finn and Colin had been trying to keep her busy while Logan tried unsuccessfully to intimidate Tristan. "What are you doing, Logan?" she snapped.

"Just talking to your date," he said with venom.

"Yeah Mare, its going really well...we're about to build a clubhouse," Tristan teased, winking at her, trying to get Rory to lighten up.

For a moment Rory smiled and almost laughed but then things went from bad to worse.

"Oh for god sake, will you stop with the _Mary_ crap. Her name is Rory...R-O-R-Y... I am the only one that gets to call her anything else," Logan growled arrogantly, too angry too see this would not help his cause.

Rory was seeing red and Tristan could tell she might actually hit the guy, so he decided to take the reigns.

Tristan stood in one smooth motion sliding into soldier mode, cold and icy, stiff and authoritative. "Logan, I know her name. I have known her name longer than you have, and I have had a nickname for her longer than you have. So let me make this clear, you are not the one with right to call her anything and you are not the one that dictates what goes on between _MARY_ and me. I realize you are big man on campus... hell I realize you are big man every where you walk, in your own opinion... but don't think for one minute you have any place when she and I are together. I don't give a damn who your daddy is and what kind of trust fund you have. So please do not make this into a pissing contest, cause like it or not for the first time in your privileged life you might lose."

"I seriously doubt it." Logan growled.

Rory glared at him, "Think again Logan. You are not winning any points here by this display."

"Ace."

She raised her hand in indication for him to stop talking, "Now back to the original reason why I was going to yell at you...I don't go 'talking' to your dates or use my friends to distract you while I corner them. This is completely unacceptable. I haven't seen you for weeks and now you pull this crap...what the hell is wrong with you?"

Logan pulled Rory to the side by the arm gently away from everyone, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Having fun? Spending time with someone that actually cares about me?" she asked.

Logan held her shoulders, "I care about you. I care about you more than any other girl I have ever been with."

Rory pulled away, "You have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry. I will do whatever you want to...I don't want to lose you," he pled.

She swallowed slowly, "For now... then in a few weeks you will have established yourself in my life, I will begin to lean on you, and you will bail because things are too serious. Newsflash Logan, I have my father to do that in my life. I don't need you too...Now I am on a date. Go find some girl with a name that sounds like a pop singer and sleep with her. I am sure you will forget all about this."

"No Ace, I won't," he said solemnly.

"Whatever...Tristan and I are leaving. I will talk to you later."

Rory glared at Finn and Colin as they approached. "You two are shameful."

"Come on luv. We're just looking out for our boy," Finn pouted.

"If this is gonna work, you're gonna have to not pull stunts like this," she chided.

"Yes luv," the Aussie sighed.

"Good," She snipped.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Just then Marty walked up to the group, enjoying the fact Rory seemed angry with the trio. There was another blonde pretty boy with her that she was holding hands with. Marty hoped this meant Logan was a thing of the past. It hurt to see her with another guy but it hurt less knowing it wasn't Logan. "Hey," Marty called a bit unsure of the encounter.

"Hey Marty," Rory said giving him a hug. She moved back to Tristan's side and took Tristan's hand again. "Marty this is Tristan. Tristan...this is Marty."

Tristan extended his free hand, "Oh yes...Hi Marty. It's nice to meet you. You are spoken of highly. I'm glad to know my Mary has a friend here that makes her laugh...other than the Aussie, who appears to be able to make anyone laugh."

"Anger works for her...Inebriated works for me," Finn laughed as Tristan still kept his hand out to the bartender.

Marty nodded, and shook the offered hand slightly uncomfortable, "Thanks...Wait...If she's your Mary then you're her... oh what was it...Bible..."

"My Bible Boy," Rory fluttered her eyes dramatically at Tristan.

"You need to say it with a southern accent to get the full effect."

"_Why Rhett, what ever will I do?" _Rory said with a southern twang. "Bet you love those Belles."

"I'll stick with my Mary," Tristan murmured before kissing her brow causing Logan to grit his teeth and roll his eyes. Seeing this Tristan felt slightly guilty. "We should get going. Nice to meet you Marty...Stooges," he stated tipping his head to the other guys.

"Bye boys," Rory said with a smirk heading for the door.

"Bye Rory," came from Marty.

"Bye Luv...Solider boy," Finn acknowledged.

"Bye Reporter Girl," Colin teased.

"Bye Ace," Logan said painfully as Tristan and Rory left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Marty almost laughed at Logan's face and turned from the guys. "Something funny, Bartender?" Logan snarled.

Marty turned back to him with a broad smile, "Not funny. Just ironic... Be happy for her."

"We're still dating."

That Marty laughed at. "Right...that'll last," he said strolling away. "Don't worry...You're line is too long for anyone to notice that a girl actually replaced you. This will do no damage to your reputation."

"My reputation?" Logan countered.

"That's what you're worried about, right?" Marty asked.

"No."

Marty seemed a bit shocked, "Then what's the problem?"

Finn stepped in front of Marty to deflect Logan's glare, "Walk away now... He's not up for a reality check."

"Okay."

Logan downed his drink muttering, "We're going after them," which caused Finn and Colin to sigh in resignation. This was not Huntzberger's finest hour.

TBC...

A/N: Next chapter will be some of Tristan's life in North Carolina.

Okay no third person this time...Please give me REVIEWS. Please give me REVIEWS.


	8. Stooges, basketball, & Mary

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your support. Enjoy.

**8. Stooges, basketball, and the oblivious Mary**

Tristan thought they had lost the LBD boys once they reached the restaurant. He was mistaken unfortunately. Logan had decided he needed to hear what his rival was saying. Colin and Finn grudgingly agreed. The guys just came in the back entrance being VIP's of the place, so they were not seen arriving. Rory and Tristan were seated at a round booth that backed up against another round booth with a divider that curved with each table. On the other side of the wall with shrubs in between sat Logan, Colin and Finn so Logan could listen to the conversation behind him.

Tristan settled into his seat finally feeling like he would be able to have a real talk with Rory rather than worrying about Huntzberger showing up. "So Mary, other than your bizarre dating habits, how are things at Yale for you?"

"Good, and don't say that. I feel like national geographic is studying me," Rory groaned.

"Sorry...and please expand on your college experience... Including the three stooges."

She laughed, "I tend to think of them more like the Marx brothers, but none of them are silent."

"That skinny one seemed to be quiet," Tristan commented.

"Not normally. The first time I met them, he was a real ass to Marty... not to mention Logan. In fact I really hated all of them when I first met them," Rory stated non-plus.

"They seem like they might have that effect," he stated thoughtfully.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The waiter at the Chinese restaurant approached to take their dinner order for the evening and was astounded at home much the small woman ordered...so much food in fact that the waiter asked politely if they were expecting other's to join them. The couple laughed but shook their heads.

"Still have an appetite, tiny frame, and caffeine fetish. You should go for a guy that works somewhere that coffee is a constant reality," Tristan offered. "Either that or I need to buy a Starbucks."

Rory laughed, "My mom did that."

"Dated a guy that owns a Starbucks? Really?" Tristan said with suspicion.

"No. She's dating the diner owner in our town, Luke. He makes the best coffee... Here's a tip, since you seem to want to be around for awhile..."

"That I do," he muttered before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

She smile, "If you ever screw up really badly, go to Luke's get me a gallon of coffee, a cheeseburger, and chili fries and you might be forgiven."

"Thanks for the confidence Mare," he teased holding her hand running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Well I know you Bible Boy," Rory teased.

Tristan tightened his grip on her hand and ran his fingertips over her knuckles lightly, "You knew the best of me and the worst of me. Now you need to know all of me, in the present tense."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory looked slightly uncomfortable so he went to a safe subject. "Still at the paper?" Tristan asked.

"I'm amazed you remembered," Rory murmured with a mouth about to be full of drink.

"'Ace' and 'Reporter Girl' give it away."

"I suppose."

"I had a thing for you...still do... Your interests are of great priority," he stated.

"Alright, I can accept that. And yes I am on the paper...that's where I know Logan from... I am looking for an internship at a paper this summer but..." she shrugged.

"And the newspaper heir hasn't offered one? What's the point of being stuck with that sort of influence and not using it?" Tristan asked in confusion.

Rory shook her head, "Oh he uses his influence as you put it, but for other things."

"Yeah, like getting out of an international incident for sinking a yacht while destroying a fishing community."

She regarded him a moment, "You apparently know more about that than most and I won't ask how... But yes, he uses his influence to be untouchable despite his antics. On the topic of the newspaper, I would never use Logan like that. He has lots of girlfriends that see the name and that's all. I won't be one of the masses that takes advantage of him."

"Despite the fact he takes advantage of you? There is the Mary I know and love," Tristan commented sipping his tea. "I have to give you credit for seeing through the blond pretty boy bull...you always had a talent for that...our argument before the play junior year proves it."

"Hey...you were smarter than the guys you were hanging with. You were getting caught. You never had been the one to get caught before. I commented on the obvious," she stated.

He smiled, "That's the point Mare, you are the only one that cared enough to notice."

"Paris noticed."

"Paris has known me since the sandbox... "

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

No longer wanting to be the center of attention or talk about Logan, Rory switched gears allowing the food being served to be the segue she needed to a new topic. "So tell me about the lures of North Carolina. I mean you stayed after you graduated," Rory asked.

Tristan shrugged, "Great weather, relaxed people that actually know me and love me, no socialites that I had to deal with, far from daddy, huge trees and forests, some of the most amazing gardens in the world. From the middle of the state you can drive a few hours and hit the beach in one direction or the mountains in the other. I lived near the beach near my old academy. It's near most of my friends when they aren't on float or on a mission."

"Float?" Rory asked.

"I have a few friends that are Marines. It's what they call being on a boat for an extended period of time."

"Isn't it difficult to let people you care about go all the time, never knowing if they'll come back?"

Tristan knew he fell more in love with her at that moment than any other. "Yeah, its hard, but it is better to have those friendships and know that camaraderie than to shut myself off from great people because they might not make it home. You learn to accept the danger they are in. You learn to value every moment you have with them...because you might not get others."

"Like with your uncle," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, like with my uncle... You'll have to face that too. If you become an overseas correspondent, there will be people you leave behind in countries...there will be people you leave behind here," he stated calmly.

Internally Rory reveled in Tristan's subtle admission that he could handle her being a correspondent...being left behind. If she remained with Logan that dream would probably go away. Realization began to dawn on her how much of a socialite Logan's partner would probably need to be.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory was thinking too much so Tristan switched subjects, "The last major love of North Carolina is basketball... the state's overall primary function."

"Basketball?" she asked.

"Why yes," he said batting his eyes. "North Carolina is probably the biggest basketball state in the nation. There is Carolina, Duke, Wake Forrest and NC State. UNC won the National Championship a couple weeks ago."

"So Mr. DuGrey, do you now play basketball?"

"Of course... I don't stay in shape by running drills anymore. Besides its fun."

"I bet," she teased.

"It is," he contended.

"The cheerleaders are fun is what you really mean," she challenged.

He looked her dead in the eyes and whispered to her, "You don't cheerlead so I'm not interested."

Rory searched his eyes and knew he was telling her the truth. This wasn't the same guy she knew at sixteen...he was better. She placed a light kiss on his lips and changed the subject, "So why come back now?"

Tristan was used to Rory's tactic by now so he went with it. "I was mainly planning to start at Duke, but do the tours of the Ivy League schools up here to make the old man happy. I've visited several schools, but none could compare with Duke. Hell, I'd be happy at Carolina, being a Tar Heel fan myself. I am technically a North Carolinian, due to the amount of time I have held a residence in the state... My father threw a fit, saying no son of his was going to a state school. Now I have the ability to support myself just fine without Daddy and his wallet so I could tell him to take a hike but my mother begged me not to freak my father out further... I came back with a slight accent one visit and he was ready to put me with a speech therapist."

"That's ridiculous."

"You're telling me... Anyhow... I had sooo many reservations about this place. Its close to my father, I hate New Haven, and of course I would be commanded to a few social gatherings a year but I felt the need to wander around on campus...I am certainly glad I did."

"So am I," Rory agreed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan smiled, "Off that topic and onto who was the guy you were talking to when I went to the bar? I like him."

Rory smiled, "That would be Finn. He's the one that came into my class to break up the fight between Colin, the last member of the trio..."

"The skinny one with the wickedest glare that I haven't heard talk," Tristan added.

She smirked, "And Logan. Finn was dressed as a bobby with a whistle and all. He announced to my class that I should be ashamed of myself and I needed to give the guys back their balls."

He nearly doubled over, "That is hysterical...Tell me it was taped."

"It actually was. It was a six-week course with a big wig so it was being taped. I snagged a full copy before the AV guys edited the incident out... The stooges don't know I have it though."

"Why not?"

Rory groaned, "Because I don't want to encourage them. Marty pointed out that this was Logan's third grade tactic to show me that he liked me and gain approval of me by his group... It didn't work out the way he planned. I was accepted by his group, but I ended up calling him a butt faced miscreant because of the stunt."

"Butt faced miscreant...Oh my god, Mary...he was a rich boy trying to gain the attention of a girl that didn't fall at his feet...we, and I include my younger self in this group...we aren't exactly known for our tact." He shook his head. "Poor guy. I bet his friends teased him mercilessly about the lengths he went to for you," Tristan moaned.

"And you would know this how?" she challenged.

He regarded her, "Let's see. I don't know...oh yeah...I was him. I got plenty of harassment from my friends. I heard a lot of 'the king of Chilton can't get the Mary to go out with him. Call the papers'. I got lots of guff around the dance...It was all over school within the hour that you turned me down."

"You nearly got into a fist fight with my boyfriend at that dance," Rory said exasperated.

"That's right. I did...and you still didn't get it. I kissed you and you didn't get it. I told you and you thought I was talking about another girl until this afternoon...four years after the fact," Tristan laid it out for her. "The direct method seems to work these days but I think that is only because there are years of history there to back it up."

"So what you're saying is I should give Logan a break?" she teased.

"Hell no...I want you all to myself," he grumbled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. She laughed out right.

TBC...

Please REVIEW. Please REVIEW. I have a migraine, so I can't come up with anything creative.


	9. Breaking the grid

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: I am so proud. Some of you have guessed at least one or two upcoming plot points...good job.

This chapter is mainly how the new improved Tristan became the new improved Tristan... how he got out from under daddy's thumb. I will go ahead and warn you that in an upcoming chapter there will be an OC from North Carolina. No waves from this person, just helps further define Tristan's missing history.

**9 . Breaking the grid**

"So what you're saying is I should give Logan a break?" she teased.

"Hell no...I want you all to myself," he grumbled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. She laughed out right. "I am just saying I feel for the guy... You are one of the most oblivious girls I have ever met when it comes to guys. You drove me to distraction in high school. I can only imagine how bad it has been for him as the 'king' of Yale."

"I drove you to distraction?" Rory asked unbelieving.

Tristan looked at her like she was nuts, "I believe I got called out by a teacher, in front of the class no less, for staring at you...memorizing your ear I believe was the exact accusation."

She giggled, "It's hard to believe I had this much affect on you."

He shook his head, "Well, you did."

"It didn't stop you from dating other girls."

"Just like it doesn't stop Logan from dating other girls."

Rory eyed Tristan, "Well if you think Logan is so attached to me why isn't he up for being with me only."

Tristan folded his arms, "And that statement is why you are still a Mary."

"And when you say things like that I don't like being called Mary," Rory pouted.

"Oh stop," he sighed. "You want me to explain Logan's behavior...its easy. Logan has a prearranged life. He has no choice of occupation, education, or even marriage...so Logan has to fit a lifetime's worth of experiences, fun, and women into a few years before he gets logged into the grid they have laid out for him. At the same time dating is fun so why not have fun with as many people as possible...Logan isn't ready for the grid and in his mind if he were to go for you completely he would be forking over more of his limited control in his life... Now in my case I out grew that behavior so I recognize a good thing when it comes along."

"So you grew out of that behavior, huh? What about the grid? You off the grid?" she asked curious.

Tristan smirked, "I followed in the foot-steps of the biggest socialite rebel in Hartford's history...Lorelai V. Gilmore."

"Is that right? How have you followed my mom?" Rory asked.

He looked more like his sixteen year old self at the moment. "I took advantage of the 'disgrace' I brought to the DuGrey name."

"Once again, how?"

"I got graduated top of my class." She gave him a skeptical look. "Remember, there were no girls to distract."

"Ah...continue," she murmured.

"Thank you," Tristan stated. "I did get great marks and worked during the summers to establish my self separate from my family. At my school they didn't give a damn who my dad was, which was good, because I had to make it on my own. Once I graduated my father demanded I go to Yale as every other DuGrey male...be a legacy, join the frickin LDB, basically take Logan's place at Yale while he was gone."

He paused, "I however saw my opportunity. My father had given me a car...in my name. I had a house in North Carolina that dad had bought...but it was in my name. I had several bank accounts that were mine that my father couldn't touch because it was technically mine plus the trusts set up for me by my uncle who died and my grandfather. I knew from experience over the summers I could work and pay my bills...I had no mortgage or car loans to worry about so I could survive on my own. Now I was far more established than Lorelai but I also hadn't lived the Hartford high-life in nearly two years. I sold my expensive sports car and got a nice functional one, so I had money for maintenance plus my own insurance. In the end I knew I could handle my life with my father cutting the purse strings... So when my father threatened to cut me off for not going to Yale, I told him all these things and much to his frustration he realized I had neutralized his upper hand. I pointed out that my absence could easily be explained to inquiring minds as an exercise in responsibility. I also stated that military service was highly regarded amongst the upper crust in particular because I was honoring my father's dead brother...none of them would have to know I was living as a commoner. I also showed my father that if he cut me off, he would have to justify it to his buddies who have been hearing all about how well his son is doing with the proper discipline."

"Bet daddy hated that."

"Completely...He had provided me with perfect method to strip my 'need' for the finer things in life... I was no longer hooked on all the stuff I was raised to believe was important. So this year with schooling, maneuvering things was simple by comparison to the initial 'I'm not going to Yale' speech."

Rory smiled at him, "So you did work in high school that would give you college credit so you wouldn't be so far behind when you started school. Plus that whole pesky freshman year thing."

"And after owning the house for one year, I was considered a resident so I get in state tuition and preference to get into Duke, Carolina or Wake Forest."

"Quite brilliant," she admitted. "You broke the grid."

"I broke the grid," he agreed.

Rory reached a hand over to touch his, "So are you attracted enough to Yale to give it a try...say summer school...see if you like it."

He smiled at her and interlaced their fingers, "Or you could apply for the internship in North Carolina at a paper I know and you could see what I find so attractive."

"An internship at a paper? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm," she smirked. "I'll think about that."

The group behind them was arguing about something and eventual got up and left. They caused such a disturbance it attracted Tristan's attention backward. He thought for a moment it was the Stooges again but he decided that was ridiculous and looked back to the sweet girl beside him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan sat listening to the conversation as soon as they got their seats. Colin and Finn sighed at the pathetic state their friend was reduced to and got him a beer.

It was driving Logan crazy listening to Tristan comment on his life. The most annoying part was he was right. Tristan nailed the reason why Logan hadn't been ready to commit to Rory. He also seemed to understand the practical joke he had played. The worst part for Logan was Tristan wasn't bashing him. Tristan was explaining things and joking with Rory but not at Logan's expense. Normally the gibes were at his own expense. That was even more frustrating because Tristan was being the bigger man even when he didn't have to be.

Early in the conversation Logan felt like he had at least something he could do to make things better with Rory. Finn could go into Luke's and get a bunch of food for take out. They would camp out in Rory's room and wait for her as an apology for their behavior at the pub. Hopefully that would help some...hopefully Rory wouldn't be bringing Tristan home with her.

Logan knew he had to do something when Rory asked Tristan about doing summer school and Tristan threw back the internship. Logan was now kicking himself big time. He knew Rory needed an internship. He also knew there were plenty of places his dad had ties to that could give Rory one. Why he hadn't done it before was beyond him, but Logan was not about to let Tristan walk away with Rory for the whole summer. He got himself and his buddies up and out of the restaurant to set out for Star's Hollow and the infamous Luke's.

TBC...

Next Chapter: Tristan's views on LDB behavior. It also marks the beginning of a turning point. You will need to regard the upcoming chapter with a sense that Tristan is an 'old friend' of Rory's as well as Rory's ventures into the spontaneous.

I have gotten a few emails about how serious I am making Tristan too serious. I will only say that I know people that went to military school in the state of North Carolina and are part of the military now. One fact these guys never lose sight of is that time is finite, if you want something you go for it. My grown up Tristan sees Rory as something he wants and she is responded more to him now...why not play up those qualities?

Also the chapters are short because I update daily and have been having migraines.

Now guys...hit the button and leave a REVIEW. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Please REVIEW.


	10. Controlled spontaneity

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: I can only assume the people who still ask me if this is a Trory or a Rogan are attempting to see if I will flip out or have an aneurism. The perpetual migraine these days is a constant.

**10. Controlled spontaneity**

Rory and Tristan continued eating for a few minutes in silence getting to the end of the meal. Tristan nudged her, "So when do I get to pick on you for dating a guy that looks like me, talks like me, acts like me, and gives you a cute little nickname like me?"

"Never," Rory stated.

"Oh come on. Not even a little?" he asked. "I mean there isn't the slightest possibility that you are using Logan to deal with unresolved feelings for me?"

"I concede that there may be some resemblance physically but he is far better at banter. He can beat me at a debate...you can't," she stated.

He smirked, "You and I bantered about you and I dating. You have no idea if I could formally debate you... But as I recall on our walk I argued quite successfully my position, did I not?"

"Yes you did," she responded.

"I always kept up with you when we would banter, right?" he teased.

"Yeah."

"Now, Logan can beat you in a debate. You have conceded that point," he said setting up his next point.

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" she asked.

Tristan's face broke into the smirk she had come to associate with him. "Logan can beat you...I've beaten Logan in at least two if not three debates today alone. I imagine given further opportunity this trend would continue... So logically if Logan can beat you, and I can beat Logan then it would stand to reason that I could beat you!" he stated eloquently and triumphantly.

Rory sat for a moment, mouth slightly gaping. Tristan DuGrey had just won a debate on being able to debate her. All was not right with the world. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Beat me...I didn't even get a chance to argue...I am not this slow. Did you drug my tea? What just happened here?"

Tristan took her hand in his and raised her knuckles to his lips. "Now Mary," he murmured between tiny kisses on her hand, "I needed to prove my mind to you...we both know you like my body." Rory went to wrench her hand out of his but he held tight, "Kidding."

"Deep down you are still a smooth operator."

"I think my lack of dates would say differently."

Rory made a face, "Why didn't you date?"

Tristan looked at her, "Well there weren't that many girls around. Any girls I met at clubs or parties were club or party girls. I didn't want that scene again. I finally was living outside the bubble, I didn't want to go back."

"Quality over quantity. I tried to tell you about that in high school."

"The only quality girl I wanted was completely oblivious," he said pointedly. "Hey look, still the same quality girl after all these years."

"I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment?" she groaned.

Tristan intertwined their fingers, "You could never be a disappointment."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory sighed and switched topics; "So...were you serious?"

"We have talked about a great many things in the last few hours. What topic are we on?"

"The internship."

Tristan sat for a moment. Not for a million years would he have guessed that this would be something she might consider. "Yeah Rory...I...that would...I would love that."

"You aren't making false promises are you?" she asked quietly.

"Well I didn't actually promise...but part of my job is doing public relations work. I know a few people at the different papers in the area. I know one reporter really well, who has gone with some of my friends to Afghanistan and back. Nothing like a war for overseas reporting," he tried to make light but truly hated the prospect of Rory ever going to a war-torn country...but it was her dream.

"So this could really happen?" she asked innocently.

"This could really happen," he agreed.

Rory sipped her tea a moment mulling something over in her own mind. She then nodded her head to herself and looked at the blond in front of her, "If I were to consider doing an internship for the summer in North Carolina I would need proof that I would enjoy it there."

Tristan let the tangent stand for the moment, "I think that would be wise. I would hate for you to be disappointed in the beautiful scenery, charming people, and general environment... I think you should definitely visit."

She nodded her head. "I agree...but when?" she said in a leading fashion.

He smiled, "This weekend would be good...On Sunday, Chapel Hill is having Apple Chill...it's a local festival. Very cool. Lots of fun... And the wisteria is still in bloom so Duke gardens will be even more beautiful."

Rory gave Tristan a look.

"What is that look for?" he asked.

"I was expecting you to say 'Right now'. Take me away from Logan...you know be spontaneous," she stated.

Tristan laughed, "If you want me to whisk you away from Logan that can be arranged in much closer proximity...Controlled spontaneity is a good fit for you."

"Hey, I will have you know I can be spontaneous...I jumped off a scaffolding in a formal dress."

"Was it collapsing?"

"No."

"Then why on earth would you do that?"

"It was fun...Be ready for anything."

"Oh dear god, he's actually brainwashed you," Tristan stated.

"Hey," Rory fussed. "That is a great memory."

"Yeah and no one can or should take that away from you, but part of the reason the memory is special is because it was an odd occurrence," he pointed out. "Look obviously you have been exposed to LDB or some other similar organization...I can only assume by Logan."

Rory said nothing, just looked oddly ticked.

Tristan looked at her hard before saying, "Okay let me tell you about my feelings about what they do since I know you're curious... Most of these guys are just like me...always the heir never a child. Life hurts and so they find expensive and often dangerous ways to numb their pain. Eventually they are just numb all the time and so it never seems like they are really living. Adrenalin rushes are one of the only ways they can _feel_ anything. They become junkies to it. They build organizations around it. I lost my ways of dulling my pain and suddenly I found the real world, the one outside the bubble."

When Rory neither argued nor agreed the point, Tristan continued to talk. "Now if you are looking for someone to act out with I will leave you to play games with Logan. I am sure you will have fun on probation at some point...But I want you to at least understand that these guys think of stealing things (being small trinkets to boats), breaking into things to prove they could, doing dangerous stunts...all as a way to feel alive is a game that comes at high cost. They just don't have to pay it."

Rory's eyes met Tristan's in question, "Trinkets that get nicked cost maids their jobs...jobs they need. Nannies find drugs in kids' rooms and dump them only to get fired because now they know too much. Boats get sunk and take fishing communities down with them...The point is they never deal with the consequences. Someone else cleans up the mess for the sake of their thrill ride...I know. I did this for a long time. Forgive me if I am concerned seeing you willing you take that route."

Rory was still watching him carefully as he spoke so he continued, "I am not opposed to random acts of spontaneity. You know I very much enjoy living unscripted...this meal, being with you, supports that point quite well... but not like it used to be. Now my suggestion was spontaneous but also mindful of you and your life. If it was left to you, you would plan and plan and plan...we can't have that so we go with my thought...it leaves you enough time to organize a few things like telling your mom you're leaving the state, figuring which books to bring, and how the hell you are going to explain all this to Paris...but it doesn't give you enough time to chicken out since we would leave tomorrow." Rory gazed at him softly. Tristan smiled back at her, "I am here to work with your structure...not change you...just stretch you."

"I'm glad..." she admitted.

"I'm glad too... Now any comments on my soapbox commentary," he asked.

"I actually knew all that...but it was a good reality check...or more non-reality check," she stated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory bit her lip, "Before I agree to this weekend, I need to request a few things."

Tristan smirked, "This ought to be good if you are doing the nervous lip bite."

She blushed, "I need to see your phone."

"My phone...my cell phone?" he clarified.

"Yeah."

Tristan motioned to the waiter to remove the plates in front of them. Once that commotion was over he opened his satchel and brought out his laptop, an address book, and an appointment schedule. He then laid his phone down with the other items.

"What's all this?" Rory asked.

"My life...have at it...but you have to give me your cell phone number. Agreed?" he asked.

She took the phone from him, "I'll program it in."

"That's fine."

Rory scrolled through the numbers other than obviously female family members there were two or three girl's numbers in it. Tristan was completely un-phased by this seemingly invasion of privacy. "Don't forget the bag... I might hide something in there...like a little black book."

"I'll stick to this for now," she commented even as she opened the address book. There were more women's names in it but it seemed like a standard address book rather than a full on 'hook up' list. "It could be wherever you are staying."

He looked at her quizzically, "If I was interested in hooking up with someone on Yale's campus shouldn't I have it on me for reference or to add to?"

Rory continued to flip through the book until she found herself with her address at Star's Hollow listed. She didn't notice Tristan playing with his phone all the while.

"I'm in here," she stated.

"Of course...and now you're in here," he said holding up his phone to show her number no longer under Rory but 'Mary'.

"Why didn't you write me or something?"

He cleared his throat and actually blushed a little. "I wanted to make something of myself before I did something like that," Tristan explained.

"Are you done with that yet?" Rory echoed his earlier statement.

"What?"

"From where I stand you have already made something of yourself."

Tristan smiled softly at Rory, "Why don't you call Becca?

"Who?" she asked.

"One of the now three females not related to me in my speed dial."

"Ah...why am I doing this?"

He smirked, "You'll understand once you talk to her...I promise."

TBC...

Next chapter: We meet Becky (OC). It's slightly text heavy on Tristan's life in North Carolina and Rory's role as idealized woman.

Now please press the button below and leave a REVIEW. I am delivering this chapter earlier in the day to make some of you happy...so PLEASE...REVIEW.


	11. Just being a good friend

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Sorry for this being posted this late in the day but I had a fight with my husband that took way too long to sort out. At least my husband and I sort stuff immediately...oh well.

A reviewer asked me if I used AOL or Yahoo. I don't. I can't find the review for some odd reason and the person didn't write out an email address so I had no way to reach them. Everyone is always welcome to drop me an email. And as some reviewers know if you write something that catches my attention in a review I write you...**_most of the time even giving further spoilers. _**

Otherwise thanks for everyone's reviews. I hadn't intended on putting in the Stooges/Finn parts below but since lots of you wanted to see what would happen in Stars Hollow and the addition didn't interfere with the story I added it LATE last night...well EARLY this morning. Enjoy.

**11. Just being a good friend**

"Now how is this supposed to go mate?" Finn asked as Colin drove them all to Stars Hollow.

"I can't go in because Luke knows what I look like and Colin can't go in because he will only antagonize Luke," Logan replied.

"Hey," Colin began, "I resemble that remark," he said trying to be funny.

"It's got to be you man."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Fine...but if he kills me with his coffee pot you have to explain it to Rory," the Aussie said as he attempted to think of ways to pull this off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At the restaurant Rory sat nervously playing with Tristan's cell phone. "Go on Rory. It won't bite."

"I don't make the best impression over the phone," she muttered.

"And to think you never got over that after all these years as a phone sex operator," he teased.

"Very funny," she groaned.

"Becky or Becca is my best friend's little sister...she's as close to a sister as I have. Oh you should call her Becca...only me and Rob get away with Becky...She will be thrilled to talk to you."

"But..."

"Dial the number."

Rory sighed and let the phone ring uncomfortably while Tristan paid the check. He gathered their belongings and leftovers.

The phone picked up with a Southern belle with an overly exaggerated accent on the other end, "Hey Trist'n...how was the horra' that iz New Anglend? Headin' back to the Sath'rn part of heav'n?"

"Ah...actually, Tristan asked me to call," Rory stated.

The accent was dropped immediately, "Was he in an accident? Is he okay? "

"Oh no...I mean yeah... No Tristan wasn't in an accident and yes he's fine...He said I would understand once I spoke to you."

"Okay, color me confused? Tristan's alright but he asked you to call me?" Becca muttered.

Rory looked to Tristan who mouthed 'Identify yourself'.

"Oh I am suppose to introduce myself...I'm Rory."

"Still not getting it," the other girl said in a bit of a southern twang emerging.

Tristan shook his head at Rory, "What do I call you?"

"Oh...sorry...I guess you would know me as Mary."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"MARY...the Mary!" Becca practically screamed. To say Becca was excited was an understatement. Truth was that she had known for a long time Tristan's happiness depended on finding his Mary. Becky didn't ever really think the two should be together since she had heard the horror story that was their friendship, but she knew that Tristan was a little too enamored with his idealized version of his Mary. If he didn't face reality in some small way, he was never gonna have a woman measure up.

Rory had to take her head away from the phone due to the excited scream through the receiver. "He got your number...or something. I can't believe it. He actually did it."

Rory shook her head, "Actually we quite literally bumped into one another. Tristan has been wooing me ever since, quite successfully at that."

Becca chuckled, "I'm not surprised. He's been planning out what he would do or say if he ever saw you again for as long as I've known him...and that's been four years...but I guess the planning has only been in the last two years."

"Really," Rory uttered shocked.

Tristan waved his hands in front of her face, "Tell Becca we need a place to crash so we can hit the gardens and Apple Chill."

"Did you hear that?" Rory asked.

"Yeah...Man things must have gone really well if you're coming tomorrow...tell him he's sleeping on the floor."

"You're sleeping on the floor," Rory relayed the message.

He smirked, "Only if you refuse to be cuddled."

"I heard that," Becca fussed. "There will be no frolicking on my hide-a-bed."

Rory chuckled, "Oh don't worry. Tristan is withholding from me until such time as he has my complete attention."

Becca laughed, "That is as it should be...I would expect nothing less."

"Why?" Rory inquired.

Becca clucked her tongue at Rory, "Tristan is my brother Rob's best friend. I know him pretty well. He takes relationships seriously."

"That isn't the Tristan I knew," Rory stated.

"Maybe not but its who he is now."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finn walked to the counter of Luke's diner as calmly as possible. Everyone in the diner plus people on the street were staring at their car or Finn himself.

Luke raised an eyebrow at the stranger, "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually... I need five hamburgers, three chili fries, whatever pie you have and eight coffees to go," Finn stated in as monotone a voice as possible.

Luke stood there a moment and stared at him, "What did you do to Rory?"

"What?"

"You are trying to make up for something, I want to know what. Now you aren't that little weasel I caught undressing my surrogate daughter, so be thankful for that, but I know this has something to do with Rory so out with it!" Luke ranted.

"She was on a date with a guy and I kept her occupied while my friend tried to run him off?" Finn said in a tone begging for mercy.

"Explain in a little more detail please."

Finn sighed and sat at the counter even as Luke put the order slip in for Caesar to make. The Aussie felt the diner man look him over. "I have the fortune and misfortune to be friends with weasel you referred to. I like Rory a lot. She is one of the most intelligent and fun girls I have met in forever. The weasel got freaked out about the commitment level of his relationship with Rory and fled...he insisted that myself and our other friend Colin duck Rory... Today Rory ran into some guy she knew from a while ago...high school I think. They may have dated."

"I'll kill him if he tried to get Rory to quit school again."

"Excuse me."

"Guy bout this tall, dark hair, leather jacket, looks like he has a chip on his shoulder a mile wide," Luke growled describing his nephew.

"Ah...no...Guy about this tall, blond hair, military type, good with shouting orders."

"Who the hell is that?" Luke said quickly.

"Um...Weird name...mythological or Shakespearian... Tristan...Tristan some color name..."

"Tristan...Bible boy is back. The world is coming to an end...Tristan is who she was on the date with?" Luke clarified.

"Ah...yeah..."

"For once I will have more info than Lorelai," Luke stated. "The food will be ready in a little while."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory sat with her ear pressed to the phone taking in all the knowledge Becca was offering, " I have been told of the former player ways of my dear friend and I do see some of that ego emerge if we are at a club...but I have never seen him take a girl home. My brother Rob insists that Tristan came into the program completely sullen. It took him a few months before he could confirm that yes there was a girl left behind but no they weren't together. After Rob lay out his trials and tribulations Tristan opened up. Rob suddenly realized that Tristan was so used to having to be 'on' all the time he basically just crashed when he got to school.With no girls around he had to actually make friends and he really didn't know how. By the time he brought Tristan home to visit it was obvious that he was great at the outward appearance but had never had a girl that was a friend in his life. Eventually some of the guys that Tristan became friends with knew there was some girl named Mary that TJ was stuck on so they didn't pester him about dating other girls... Rob got him set up with a summer job and he started to become a person. My father taught him how to manage the money he earned and the assets he had without an accountant."

"That's funny," Rory chuckled.

"Why?" Becca asked.

"My ex-boyfriend used to call Tristan the accountant because of how he dressed. Anyway go on," Rory said while Tristan began to look on nervously.

"When he was about to graduate he about had a melt down. He completely panicked about going home AND seeing you. It was the first time anyone in the family other than Rob heard about you let alone realized the torch he had been carrying. Our family practically adopted him so he knew he had support once he crossed his dad... I guess the part you need to hear is that while his buddies went nuts over the college girls that were in their presence Tristan stayed to the side. Every once in awhile some of his buddies would tease him and he would show them up by turning on the charm and having the girls flock to him. But like I said before he was carrying a torch for you... He did date a few girls for a little while... in one case they seemed a pretty good match, until he found out that her mother knew exactly who he was and what he could stand to inherit. That about broke his heart."

"That's awful," Rory said sympathetically.

"You're telling me...About that time was when he started to write you letters and then chuck them. Over and over again. I saved the ones I found. I don't know how many got tossed with the trash. I only ever read one once, because I didn't understand who you were since it was addressed to Rory. The ramblings I am getting to is just...he honestly believes that you were the only person that saw him, that didn't judge him, that wanted the best for him, that encouraged him, and that would never use his name against him. He wanted to be somebody for you. When he told me about this trip I made him swear he would try to find you. I guess fate thought it was important too."

"I guess so," Rory mumbled as she looked at a timid looking Tristan. 

"I never read another one but I saved the ones I found so if ever he did find you...they were yours after all."

"That is debatable," she said cryptically. "Why was it so important ?"

Becca clicked her tongue again; "No girl could measure up to you in his mind. Tristan dated a couple really great girls but somehow his heart wasn't in it... I basically told him he wasn't allowed home until he at least talked to you. He needed to have the reality to compare to his ideal. I tried to remind him that everyone changes...that you had changed. I tried to convince him that his ideal version of you was probably never true...I was hoping that once he met you again he would give up his mantel, so he could really commit to someone...one in particular...not me...a friend of mine."

Rory gazed at Tristan, talking to Becca but also speaking to him. "He did find me different than he remembered. He has done a good job reminding me who I was." Tristan rubbed her hand. "I needed reminding."

Becca cleared her throat, "Well, I will expect you late Friday night. Tristan knows where the key is... Just do me a favor."

"Sure," Rory said amiably.

Becca sighed, "Don't lead him on and don't break his heart. Not again."

"I wasn't aware I broke it to begin with."

"Lets just say that the kiss you shared in high school was a huge deal and twice you said it meant nothing to you...one time pretty harshly...In fact one time you said you hated him."

Rory winced as she remembered the instance being referred to. In hindsight that was the beginning of Dean's possessiveness and her emotional infidelity. "That was a mistake... I'll be more careful."

"Good." With that the line clicked off and Rory was left feeling like the bad guy, not that Tristan made her feel that way but...

Tristan was looking at her shrewdly before asking, "What was that at the end?"

Rory smiled softly, "Just a good friend being a good friend."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Luke handed Finn the sacks of food after he already moved the coffees to the car. "So don't let Rory drink all that coffee...no more than half okay?"

"Got it."

"And suggest she ration it or something."

"Sure."

Luke gazed at Finn one last time and said, "Why are you doing this again?"

"Just a good friend being a good friend."

"For the weasel."

Finn smiled sadly, "Partly...but mainly for Rory."

Luke smirked, "Right answer."

TBC...

A/N: Did you like Finn / Luke? Hey does anybody know if they are bringing Colin and Finn back next year? I love those guys...can we start a petition to keep their parts going?

Please REVIEW even though it's a weekend. Please REVIEW even though it's a weekend. Press the button...you know you want to. All the other kids are doing it.


	12. Getting Friday night off

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Someone clue me in...what's an ISM? Does that mean my story is posted somewhere I don't know about or being discussed? Someone help me with the jargon cause I am without a clue.

This chapter will make up for the lack of Trory interaction from last chapter.

**12. Getting Friday night off**

Tristan and Rory walked to Tristan's car and put their belongings and take out away. Rory bit her lip nervous about asking what she was about to, "Can we walk around some more? I don't really feel like going back yet."

Tristan wrapped his arm around her hip and led her back to the outdoor mall they had eaten at. He kissed her temple and whispered, "I like spending time with you to." Rory blushed slightly. "And I wouldn't want to have face my friends and casual player if I were you either."

Rory bumped Tristan's hip, "Hey be nice. I am trusting you this weekend to be the nice guy you've been all day."

He stopped walking, turned to face her, and put his hands on both her hips. "You are trusting me to be the nice guy I have been period. I am not being facetious. I know part of your fear is if we go back to campus now, somehow Logan is going to talk you into believing you and I didn't have a great time. We didn't hit it off. We didn't feel a connection. You are afraid that he may make up lies about me that you will believe... How close to the mark am I hitting Mary?" he asked the last in a whisper.

Her chin quivered a bit, "I don't want this to all go away. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and I am still in the same crummy situation with Logan."

Tristan kissed her lips lightly and cupped her chin, "You are the only one that can control if you wake up tomorrow in the same crummy situation with Logan...but it won't change the fact that their will be a seat waiting for you next to me to fly back to North Carolina tomorrow. Its your choice if you decide to sit in it."

Rory brought Tristan's hand to her lips and began to kiss his knuckles... Not an answer, but definitely encouraging.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan looked to Rory and decided to dive headfirst. "You know, I'm gonna need to meet your mom before we do this, right?"

Rory looked at him carefully. Logan went out of his way to be detached: no parents, no friends...Except for male friends to pull alpha male behavior with. Here Tristan had sat with his life completely open to her and wanting approval from here mom and best friend. She sighed, "I am an adult you know? I don't need mommy's permission to cross state-lines."

"Who said anything about permission? This is about it being the right thing to do. She loves you, she wants the best for you, she's gonna want to know that she can trust the guy taking her daughter for the weekend," he explained.

"At least first tell me the plan so I know," she pled.

"You get out of class, we meet your mom for dinner and get on a plane. We will crash at Becky's. On Saturday we'll go to Duke garden's for picnic and reading since you are never without a book. I am sure you can do school work. In the afternoon we'll play it by ear... most likely going visit my town, my friends, my real family. On Sunday we'll do the tour of the Triangle, before going to Apple Chill in afternoon and the we'll fly back in early evening,"

"Slight problem," Rory groaned.

"What's that?" Tristan asked hoping that she didn't just suddenly remember she had a date with that lothario.

She cringed, "I have dinner at my grandparents' house every Friday night. I can't get out of it."

"Leave that to me. Do you have your grandfather's business line?" She nodded and showed him the number in her phone. Tristan typed the number into his own phone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan rang the line and waited. Rory sat anxiously wondering what Tristan was up to.

"Mr. Richard Gilmore, Please." There was a pause. "This is Tristan DuGrey, Janlen DuGrey's grandson...Thank you."

Rory remembered her grandfather had a service that routed his 'business' calls at night, after all he had clients all over the world on different time schedules. Tristan wagged his eyebrows at her to get her to chuckle. "You are too cute at moments," she whispered.

"Hello Mr. Gilmore, yes this is Tristan... No sir I am not looking for a job...Yes sir, I did quite well in school... Yes sir, all I needed was some discipline." Tristan rolled his eyes. "No sir I stayed in North Carolina, to continue to serve the armed forces as a civilian. I didn't want to lapse into old habits. Universities can be a source of such temptation."

Rory started to laugh to her self.

"Well sir the reason for my call is as follows while I was looking at Yale to attend in the fall...my father is an alumni. Yes sir it is a fine school. Well, on my visit I ran into your granddaughter Rory. We were in school together and quite frankly I had a bit of a crush on her...one that I soon discovered I still seem to carry... No sir I don't need her number."

Rory continued to keep her mouth shut but chuckle.

"The thing is sir, we talked a lot and there seems to be interest on both sides... Actually sir while I appreciate your approval I was hoping you could grant me a rather large favor. Well sir I told Rory all about Duke, one of the school's I'm considering...No I am not asking her to transfer... No sir I just...well...I have asked Rory to go with me to North Carolina so she could meet some of my friends, see the place that helped me become the man I am...and while normally I would suggest planning a visit there is a festival that is held once a year this weekend that I would really like to take Rory to. She has agreed to go with me but I don't feel right about taking her without spending some significant time with Lorelai. I am not sure how this relationship will work long distance if I stay in North Carolina, but I hope it will. I would like Lorelai's approval in pursuing her daughter from afar if necessary," Tristan said giving Rory a wink.

"I just feel that I need to meet Lorelai in an environment that she feels comfortable in with the least amount of stresses as possible. As such I was hoping you would allow Lorelai and Rory to miss Friday night dinner. I know these meals are very important to you and your wife, which is why I wanted to call rather than have Rory ask for me. I feel that it is important that you understand to I do appreciate what I am asking for."

Rory listened to a long silence and watched Tristan make several faces most of which she didn't understand until he said, "I am aware that the Huntzberger heir is interested in your granddaughter as well and that you are close to the family. But may I make one statement to that effect sir... Rory and Logan are in college. The Huntzbergers' would take any relationship between them very seriously. I am afraid that they would disapprove of Rory's desire to be a reporter. The Huntzberger heir would need a wife that would be a socialite professionally... I mean no disrespect to the family I just see more problems there than may be anticipated." There was another pause before he said, "I have taken my own path and been quite successful at it. While my prior behavior may have been less than desirable it has started me on a path that is different than most DuGrey's but just as respected. I respect my father very much, but asking someone I chose to date to change in order to fit an agenda is not me...nor would I want to change the person your granddaughter is and who she is becoming. Rory will make an excellent correspondent and I don't want to see that dream go away. I have lived through sending close friends off to war and waiting for their return. I better than anyone can appreciate what Rory's intended career would entail."

Richard must have said something to anger Tristan because he grit his teeth before saying, "Sir, you are talking about the man that is my rival for the affections of your granddaughter. I am going to see his flaws not his strengths. I feel that it is wiser for me to hold my tongue."

Tristan's statements and what he was willing to endure to get approval from her grandfather blew Rory away. The more he said over the course of the day, the more time she spent with him, the more she realized he wasn't joking around. She mouthed, 'Thank you' to him and sat waiting for the verdict.

Suddenly Tristan smiled big, "Thank you sir. I appreciate this greatly. I will do my best... and I will remember to only call your daughter Lorelai and to bring coffee. Goodbye."

Rory smiled. "Good news?" she inquired.

Tristan smirked at her, "Mary, I just got you and Lorelai out of Friday night dinner."

She wrapped her arms around neck and kissed him lightly, "My hero."

"Yeah, you remember that. Now my sweet Mary, call your mom and give her the run down. I will talk to her and we will set up tomorrow."

TBC...

Next Chapter: Lorelai

Thank you so much for your reviews for last chapter. I had a lot to read and consider. I am planning on adding a couple chunks here and there due to the overwhelming love there was for Finn.

Now...Please REVIEW. Please REVIEW...you know you wanna press the button.


	13. Talking to Lorelai

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: No one has explained ISM to me. Someone please do that.

**13. Talking to Lorelai**

Rory waited for her mother to pick up her cell phone. "Fruits of my loins...how's it going? Have you changed your mind and are planning on coming home this weekend?"

"Yes and no," Rory responded.

"Cryptic much," Lorelai groaned. "What's the situation? Does this have anything to do with someone you ran into today?"

"How do you know about that?" Rory asked.

"A burger man told me," Lorelai responded.

"And how would he know?"

"A normally inebriated Aussie told him."

"What was Finn doing at Luke's?" Lorelai the third asked Lorelai the second.

"I think trying to buy his way in food and coffee into your good graces...something about running interference for Logan, who Luke has nicknamed the weasel."

"I'm sure Tristan will love Luke's new nickname."

"Tristan? As in the guy that gave you hell your first year at Chilton? That wasn't a joke?" Lorelai asked.

"I ran into him on campus...and...well...he's really changed," Rory began.

"Super hot, huh?" her mother teased.

"That was always true...this is more the he grew up kind of change."

Tristan wagged his eyebrows at her and smirked, assuming they were talking about his good looks or charm.

"I see... Does this mean things are over with you and Logan?"

Rory bit her lip, "Probably...but not yet. That is kinda what this weekends about."

Lorelai growled, "I am not okay if you trade one sex king for another...let me just say that."

"No mom. I said he grew up. He has already told me he's not going to pursue that aspect of our relationship until things are over completely with Logan."

"But he is willing to wait while you figure out what you really want?"

"Precisely," Rory chimed in.

Lorelai grinned evilly over the phone, "So what does that have to do with this weekend."

"Um...well..." the younger woman blushed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was unclear to Tristan what was being said but it appeared whatever Lorelai had last spoken caused Rory to look like she had swallowed a guppy. He motioned for the phone, which Rory handed over, snagging his phone for her own purposes.

"Hi Lorelai, this is Tristan, a.k.a. Bible Boy, Evil Tristan, and my favorite Spawn of Satan which slams my dad too."

"Good humor. I like that. Now explain why my daughter lost the ability to talk," Lorelai inquired.

"I kinda showed up and turned her world upside down...She's still trying to get her equilibrium."

"Hmmm. Nope...more than that. She doesn't know how to tell me something and it's something to do with you."

Tristan to a deep breath, "I have asked Rory to come visit North Carolina, where I live at the moment, with me this weekend and she's accepted. I wanted to talk to you before that happened so you would be okay with this."

Lorelai flustered a bit, "I'm sorry. Did you just say my daughter agreed to go to another state with you? Knowingly agreed to go with you?"

"Yes...Just listen to my case. I have gotten you and Rory out of Friday night dinner so that you and I and maybe Rory can have some time together for you to get to know me a little bit on your terms...well not the day but definitely location without a parent in sight to hound you. I also showed your father that life as a Huntzberger may not really be in Rory's best interest since they would insist on her being a socialite rather than being a correspondent."

"Once again slightly speechless, you convinced my dad to let me out of dinner AND see that Logan is not necessarily Rory's ideal match?"

"Yeah," Tristan said firmly. "I didn't want to do this without getting at least marginal support from you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai could make or break the trip in actuality. Rory might still go but then there would be strain between the two over a guy again. There was one thing on Lorelai II mind so she asked, "Is this about liking my daughter or a steal the head man on campus's girl?"

Tristan took a deep breath; "While a nice side effect of going out of town is getting Rory away from my rival I am aware he can do the same thing the following weekend. This is about the fact that there is a festival in North Carolina that I would like to take Rory to this weekend that is once a year. We can stay with a friend of mine that goes to Carolina. We may make a trip to the coast so she can see where I work and live. I also want to show her Duke gardens while the wisteria is still blooming."

Lorelai could tell he was sincere, "Why my daughter? Why has it always been my daughter with you?"

Tristan was slightly taken aback and didn't really want to answer in front of Rory. She seemed to understand and wandered into a bookstore while he was outside. He sighed and said, "Because she's practically perfect."

"Okay that I'm not buying."

He groaned, "You know that Rory and I kissed at a party once right?"

"Yeah, of course," she fussed.

"Rory was different than every other girl I knew. Now one or two of my friends knew that I really had a thing for Rory but you don't tell Tristan DuGrey how to get the girl. They knew I was going about it wrong but I had an ego that wouldn't quit. Now at first she was a Mary and I will admit she was a conquest but soon I realized that she was so much more than that. I screwed up a lot with her I know...I had already made an ass of myself at our dance because I wanted to take her. I really wanted to take her, but she was going with some other guy... It doesn't matter. The point was I was an ass... After that I realized that she wasn't gonna come around with that boyfriend in the way so I tried to like someone else. I chose a bad someone else. Here I was the bloody 'king of Chilton' and I had been dumped in front of most of my social circle. The player had been played."

"Kid, get to the kiss," Lorelai chided.

"Alright...I was sitting at the piano feeling awful and Rory came in and was nice to me. After everything I had done and said, Mary was still a Mary and was nice to me. Her boyfriend was gone she told me...how I got that moment of brilliance I will never know...and I kissed her. She knew I was gonna kiss her. I took my time so if she wanted to back away she could but she didn't so I didn't and for the first time in my life I knew what it felt like to kiss a girl I actually cared about."

"This does not inspire much confidence," Lorelai groaned.

"I tried to tell Rory I had feelings for her but she just took it to mean I liked my ex-girlfriend. Later I tried to get her to go with me to a concert that I knew she would love and...I screwed up again... She said she hated me...yelled it in fact. I don't think any words in my life hurt more than those. I kinda took a nosedive after that. Ending with me getting a few more doses of hurt by your daughter, before I got shipped to military school... Rory knew something was wrong with me and tried to help but it hurt too much for her to keep saying our kiss meant nothing. In the end she was the only one I said goodbye to, the only one who noticed, and the only one who cared. That being the last impression I had of her I carried this idealized Rory in my head that was still a Mary that I needed to become worthy of before I saw again."

"So are you worthy now? She's not really a Mary anymore," Lorelai stated.

"One of my friends told me not to come back until I had spoken to Rory. I needed the reality so I wouldn't keep screwing up all my relationships."

She sighed, "I know that one kid. I kept screwing up all my relationships because I kept waiting for Rory's dad to get his act together, but once he did he got another girl pregnant. A real case of 'Be careful what you wish for'."

"I get that...having Rory tell me about what happened with Dean and this stuff with Logan, that's definitely not what I expected from her at all," he said with a groan. "But I needed to hear it. I needed to realize once again that she wasn't perfect."

"No kid, she's not. And I got to tell you as much as I love my kid taking after me she got my lousy relationship trait down pretty good...You need to realize you may get hurt. She may run."

"I have to take that chance. I'm not gonna get a third one."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Paris," Rory began when she reached her roommate. "You will not believe what's happened?"

"You ran into Tristan DuGrey, realized he has been in love with you since we were sixteen, and have spent the day being disgustingly cut with one another?" she responded.

"Ruin my fun...How do you know anyway?"  
"I was there to see Huntzberger stare dumbfounded as you kissed another blond pretty boy in front of our dorm... It was a Kodak moment."

"Are you mad?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Hell no...I always knew he would come for you, I just wasn't sure when," Paris answered.

"Oh...if Finn comes by with food for me, tell him I'll call him later."

"Oh he's here...along with the rest of the crew. Logan is muttering something like, 'its not too late' or some crud like that. Also I think you should know, from the rambles I have heard, he followed you to dinner," Paris stated.

Rory was floored, "You kidding. Where are you?"

"In my room while they set up in the main room."

"I'll deal with it when I get home."

"Well move it along, or you might have a homicide on your hands."

"Way to work on those social skills Paris."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan began to panic when the pause on Lorelai's end of the phone lengthened.

"Okay, we'll have dinner at my inn at seven tomorrow. You and Rory should come right after her classes so she can take you around town," Lorelai explained.

"I'm not sure she will want to do that," Tristan stated. "This trip is sort of about us. I think to Rory it's about proving that someone other than Logan can challenge her. To me it's about showing her how much I have changed. I can't give her everything that Logan could, but I can give her a way to be in both worlds without having to give one up."

Lorelai listened to this kid that was a lot like her and knew he fit and that he was right. He could give her both worlds.

"I followed your lead ya know?" he said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I followed your example. I broke my mold by using my father's disappointment in my favor."

"How?"

"A friend from school lived in the area. His dad taught me how to manage money and take care of myself. He showed me I could survive without my parents. I had a house in North Carolina in my name. A car in my name. Accounts in my name...now granted that is a lot more than what you took with you but I learned from you."

Lorelai smiled, "That was some good sucking up kid...I'm looking forward to meeting you again, tomorrow."

"Same here Lorelai."

"One last question...did you really tell Rory you wouldn't sleep with her while she was still with Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Tristan smirked, "I am not gonna be a causal lover or rebound guy. I left behind those attitudes about sex and love in high school. Besides, I find that whole situation with them very creepy."

"Good man. Kiss my daughter for me," Lorelai stated affectionately.

"I will be happy to kiss your daughter for any reason, but goodbye."

"That was smooth."

"I used to be the king of Chilton."

"And now?"

"I'm just a guy trying to get the girl any way I can," Tristan confessed.

"Goodbye Bible Boy."

"Bye Lorelai."

TBC...

Next chapter: angsty...be prepared.

I start a new temp job tomorrow, so I have no idea what time I can update. You guys may have to wait until evening or I may do it before I leave...we'll see. But that means I need you to REVIEW immediately so I can adjust the story.

So...Please REVIEW. Please REVIEW. It will give me courage to go back into an office for the first time in a year.


	14. Secrets

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Cupid's Bride- you rock. I still don't understand it, but you took the time to look it up so you are awesome in my book. As for those of you who want more Finn or more Logan: Finn will have a final moment of brilliance unless something changes and Logan... Well he is going to have his time coming. It won't be the most uplifting experience. But if you read my other recent GG story Taking a header...you know I like to tie up lose ends. (Insert Lorelai line- Do they make that much string?)

**14.Secrets**

Tristan walked into the chain bookstore that Rory was browsing in. Everything was turning out splendidly if he did say so himself. It was funny how well he could actually read Rory after all these years. Tristan knew that Logan was a front for taking the big chance on trusting him with her heart. It was funny to see her 'with' the college version of him in high school just because of how obvious it was they never would work...not until Logan made some serious changes.

Logan for his part was probably not that bad a guy, Tristan had to assume since Rory had been 'dating' him...as well as sleeping with him. From what Rory had said, Tristan didn't doubt the man was intelligent and witty. From what Tristan had seen of his attire and manner, Logan appeared to be just as polished and well-spoken as Tristan was required to be with his family. All of these things added up in Tristan's mind but still came up as not too concerning compared to the anxiety Rory was exhibiting toward the idea of serious...

Wherever he was, Tristan desperately wanted to slug the bagboy. Then again he felt certain that there was more to the story of their relationship than he had been told. The bagboy had the chance to 'marry' someone else so for a while he and Rory weren't together. These thoughts were better left to the way side at the moment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory was looking through the new fiction section for something to read. Tristan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Anything good."

"Not really... I'm thinking I might need to write my own novel."

"Oh yeah...what about?" he asked casually.

She turned in his arms and let her hands rest on his biceps. "How about a girl from the wrong side of the tracks ends up at this prep school where the king of the social class falls desperately in love with her."

Tristan smiled and kissed lips lightly then her brow lovingly, "I like...just don't send the king to military school and let him get over himself quickly... I would love to read what your wish fulfillment would have been for us."

Rory smiled back, "I don't know really. I like right now a lot. I am afraid to wish for much more." Tristan pulled away from her a moment looking deeply in her eyes for something. "What?" she asked.

Tristan took her by the hand and said, "Come with me." Rory nodded and followed him to the top floor at the very back of the store. Tristan positioned them behind a bookcase and kissed her soundly and hungrily.

"What was that for?" she questioned a bit overwhelmed.

"Ask for more...ask for anything."

Rory leaned against him and let her head rest on the inner portion of his neck. "I want it to be real," she whispered.

"Its real. This is real. I can't make you believe me and I can't force you to trust me." Tristan pet her hair repetitively, "I'm not gonna lie, Mare and say it's not a risk. I can only pray that somehow you can read me as well as I am reading you...but reading guys was never your strong suit."

"I wish there was some way that I could just magically trust you," she muttered.

He leaned her back a bit, "It's not magic but it will help."

"What's that?"

Tristan tipped his head, "I tell you something monumentally hard for me to say and you do the same back. We trust the other person with whatever we say."

"You think that will work?" Rory asked.

He shrugged, "That's what Rob, Becky's older brother, did to get me to open up while we were in military school. It helped to know I had something on him...All of my 'friendships' in Hartford had that component to it...it was familiar. It's the only thing I know will work because it worked with me.

"Just jump," she muttered to herself before turning to the blonde next to her. "Okay...but you go first," she stated.

"I guess that is fair," he replied.

Tristan sat himself down cross-legged on the floor of the store leaning against the bookshelves behind him. Rory followed him down. "Okay... I will talk and you won't interrupt or anything."

"Why would I?" she asked.

He tilted his head, "Because the biggest thing I can really share is stuff about you and I don't want you to feel guilty or anything...I just need to say it, okay?"

"Okay?"

"So...You've figured out I was talking about you after my date with Paris?" Rory said nothing. "Oh you can answer just not interrupt."

"Oh...okay...Yes I know," she answered.

"Well, I spent the rest of sophomore year trying to figure out what to do about you. I spied on you at lunch one day when I saw you listening to a PJ Harvey CD. I knew that music and reading were your passion. So I found that there was a concert nearby that I could take you to. I earned the money for the tickets and I was so proud that I found something you would love. But then you said no and I didn't understand. I just assumed that whatever your deal was you would come around. I knew you wanted to see the concert. I have no idea why I told the unholy trio about it. I truly don't have a clue other than my over confidence that you would change your mind. So in the end I stole your books to get you to talk to me... But then he showed up."

Rory watched Tristan relive those moments in his mind. She saw the moment she said she hated him flit across his face as he winced slightly.

"You said you loved him and hated me...and then you kissed him. You never even looked back... No argument with my parents, no break up with a girlfriend, no fight with a friend hurt as much as you saying you hated me." Rory felt her world shifting with regret. "I spent my summer getting wasted and self medicating with everything under the sun. I am ashamed to admit I probably could have given your blondie a run for his money over number of hook up that summer though I still never slept with more than one girl at a time," Tristan tried to justify. "I tried everything to get that day out of my head...But then school started and you noticed me even less than before. I thought if I backed off from you then maybe you would miss me or something. That went over real well, since you completely forgot about me. But then the play happened and..."

He stopped suddenly. Whatever he was about to say next was the secret.

"You said that the kiss meant nothing to you...and I hated you. For the first time I really desperately hated you. I was lower than every other person in the world in your mind because you never even considered that what you were saying might actually hurt me. I wasn't even a person...just a ken doll in the way of your happiness... so I hurt you back. I wanted to hurt you back. I wanted you to feel what I felt. Then I hated you even more for knowing something was wrong. I couldn't understand how you could care and be concerned and at the same time hurt me so badly."

Rory bit her lip for a moment as she felt Tristan's stare on the side of her face...but she wouldn't interrupt him. No matter how desperately she wanted to explain, she promised she wouldn't interrupt him so she didn't. It killed her to think that at one time Tristan had actually hated her, even if it was only for a little while, it still hurt. Then it occurred to her he believed that she hated him for a whole summer and into the next year...all that angst and pain to satisfy a boy that she would have such a disastrous end with. The irony was not lost on her.

Tristan continued his tale, "I remember when my father told me I was being sent away for a minute or two I was glad because then I would be away from you. I would be away from having you so close but never close enough. I would be away from your rejection and your scathing comments... but then I knew you would never know what you had meant to me...you would always think you were a conquest."

He sighed, "I got to the school to tell you goodbye and thought, 'This is it. I'll be able to let her go,' but then you started talking about ways to save me and I just..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I called you Mary and you smiled and my heart broke into a million pieces. I left and shut down and the Tristan that had been ceased to be. Rob took me under his wing pretty quickly at military school. If he hadn't I don't know what would have happened. I was so depressed I think he was afraid to leave me alone for too long. He was probably right to be worried... He really only did it because I looked like some guy he used to play basketball with on the coast. Kid was younger than us by a few years."

Tristan ran his hand through his hair, "Back to the story...I refused to think about you for the longest time but eventually Rob made me talk. He had heard about my dad, our school, the king crap, the entitlement stuff, and various other lovely things that come from being an heir rather than a child. He knew there was something...someone else. Once I told the tale of my Mary he just took it in like everything else I shared. When I still didn't go after girls Rob started calling you Jenny."

"What?" Rory asked.

"He said I was like Forrest Gump when it came to you. You were my Jenny. Somehow that made it easier to deal with...but somehow not. Anyway, I suppose that's my secret to tell...you were always it for me...take it or leave it, that's the truth. It's funny to think about my player days mainly because my friends can't believe I was ever that way. Becca thinks it's completely appropriate that you were the one to 'take me down'. It reminds her of Dangerous Liaisons.

Rory took in the comparisons each holding different meanings in her heart. Her heart. His heart...that is what Tristan had just shared. She wasn't entirely sure she was going to be able to do that. Little did Rory know that she would have no choice. Sometimes your insecurities bring you to where your heart really is. Sometimes the very fears that bind you are what show your deepest need and desires.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The world was always on time.

Rory was about to freak, but was with one safe to catch her. Tristan was teetering on the precipice of absolute love or absolute heartache depending on his Mary's whims. Logan was desperately trying not to lose the one thing he didn't cling to. Colin was watching in fascination as the man who always had it together was falling apart. Finn contemplated whether it was a better ending getting the body of a woman or her heart. Paris smirked watching all the boys stare at one another in question while deep down she knew the big man on campus would soon be a thing of the past. Lorelai sat pondering how long it would take for Rory to realize she had a keeper in Tristan. Luke hated the idea that he had helped the rich boy get back in Rory's good graces and hoped she would see through the bribery. Richard wondered when Emily was going to speak to him again. Emily fumed over what would possess Richard to allow the girls off a Friday night no questions asked. And lastly the designer laughed once again at the ripples his curve ball was causing.

TBC...

Next chapter: Rory's freak out

I posted...please feed me. REVIEW.


	15. Rory's insecurity

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: From the reviews the last paragraph from the last chapter was a huge hit. I am glad you enjoyed it. Its funny only one of you mentioned the OTH reference. Did most of you miss it? If so, go back and read the last chapter again to find it, if you are so inclined.

**15. Rory's insecurity**

Just then back at the ranch...oh wait this isn't a western...my mistake.

The grand design was shaping up nicely. Of course three major things were still inevitable before the day was done: Rory would freak, Tristan would wait, and Logan would woo. Hopefully in that order. Anything else would be disastrous.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Right on schedule Rory reacted as she was bound to. She looked at Tristan with a huge question in mind, "Why are you trusting me at all? You have no guarantee I am going to pick you. You have no proof I am going to stick around. You know I have a 'flee' mentality. How do you know I am at all worth it? Why are you still here?" Silently asking, 'When are you going to leave me too?'

Tristan cupped Rory's face with his palm and stroked her cheek, "Most people don't get a second chance at something truly amazing. I'm not gonna pass it up out of fear... You're right. I have no reason to trust you with my heart but that doesn't mean I won't. This is a leap of faith... You're worth the risk."

Rory looked at him for a long time before her eyes start leaking tears. She didn't whimper or sob, she just cried.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Did you know my mom was engaged to Mr. Medina?" she asked out of left field.

Tristan looked at her curiously, "Ah...no...I didn't. I knew that they were supposedly dating, but..."

" Mr. Medina... Max...he was great. I loved having him around. He loved my mom and me so much. He was like a real dad...He wanted to be my dad." She paused, "But mom wasn't looking forward to getting married. She didn't make room for him in our lives. The first night he stayed over she came into my room in the middle of the night to sleep. At her bachelorette party instead of calling Max she called my dad, Chris. She tried to play it off as an act of drinking, but it wasn't. Right before the wedding one night she came in my room and told me to pack... that we were going on a road trip. After a little questioning she finally said she wasn't marrying him. It wasn't that she was scared, it was that he wasn't right for her. It wasn't until a few months later she realized why."

Tristan stroked Rory's hair, trying to get her to continue. "Why wasn't it right?" he asked softly.

"Christopher Hayden," she said as if that explained everything.

Rory's big blue tear filled eyes gazed at Tristan, "My father isn't a bad man, just an irresponsible one."

Tristan had no idea where this was going but realized it was important.

"One day he drove out to see Mom and I in Stars Hollow. He had never been there before. I was sixteen and my father had never been to my hometown. I was so excited... but the truth was he was there to try to convince my mom to marry him. He loves me... but mainly as a byproduct of her...That's not true. He loves me...I just never seemed to be important enough to him to really stick around... Anyway he started getting his act together and moved to Boston so I saw him more but he had this serious girlfriend, Sherry, who did not fit him at all. She had awful taste in music...actually so did Mr. Medina."

"Musical taste is a requirement amongst the Gilmore's?"

"Yes...and Hayden's...but I'm not finished yet."

"Fine you can grade my music collection later," Tristan said with a sweet smile.

Rory smiled a moment then sighed, "Dad started wooing Mom from a far again and when Sherry was out of the picture he actively pursued Mom. They were so happy and I was happy for them. Dad asked me about becoming part of our family...I had waited my whole life for my parents to get together and on the day it happened he found out his old girlfriend was pregnant. Suddenly we took a backseat again. He didn't love this woman but he didn't want to miss it again so he went off to be someone else's father. I even said that to him to hurt him... I didn't speak to him for a long while...but once Gigi was born we tried again. Eventually Sherry left Dad with the baby because he was never around. Now can you guess whom he called for help when that happened?" she asked sarcastically.

"Lorelai?" Tristan answered.

Rory's speech became more emotional and slightly less coherent, "That's right, Mom. He and I got in this huge fight about him seeing mom...then his dad died...the grandfather that always hated me for existing...and...later Dad screwed things up for mom and Luke...Luke, the guy who was my surrogate father for the latter part of my life. It just has never failed that my dad would show up for a while and then leave just as suddenly. There was always an excuse but..."

Rory swallowed and looked at Tristan pleading with him to understand, "That is the model of relationships that I have seen...Mom waiting for Dad to get it together only to have him blow it in the last inning each and every game. She finally moves on and Dad is back again to screw it up... I don't know how to trust guys because of it. I don't believe what they say or have a clue how to deal."

"I don't have the greatest track record either. I mean dated Dean but couldn't say I love you so we broke up. Then there was the weirdness that I had with you. Then I hurt you and got back with Dean. Then I hurt you some more to stay with Dean, and you left. Meanwhile Jess shows up to try to woo me away from Dean. I cheated with Jess, then left the state so I didn't have to deal with it. Jess was dating someone else when I got back. Dean got tired of being jerked around and dumped me again. Jess and I started dating within a couple hours, which was not the best idea. The whole relationship was not the best idea. Finally Jess up and left Stars Hollow without saying goodbye. I go to college and don't date because I'm an idiot. Dean marries Lindsay. Jess comes back after almost a year and tells me he loves me but then immediately gets in his car and leaves. Dean and I start hanging out again even though Lindsay asked him not to see me. Eventually Jess comes back a second time to ask me to come to NY with him and I said no...which was the last I heard of him. Then things with Dean head in a more romantic / physical way even though he was married. I let that happen. I believed him when he said things were over, even though he went home to her...she answered his cell phone...After breaking up his marriage we tried to date but that didn't work. And now I am involved with the biggest player on campus in a not exclusive relationship. What the hell does that tell you?" she groaned with tears leaking from her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan had never seen Rory broken before. He knew her shyness, her innocence, her frustration, her pain, and her anger, even her embarrassment...but he had never seen this level of desperation in her voice or in her eyes. It finally hit him just what was at stake for her to trust him. To trust him meant to let go of all of these things, all of the fears she voiced. He had known dating Logan was easy because she didn't give him her heart but to love Tristan her heart would very much be on the table. He finally knew for certain that the time he spent becoming the man he wanted to be for her was completely validated. He could be who she needed, he could be the one to prove to her that love mattered, he could be the one to be her safe haven.

Tristan raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. "It tells me that you want and need a guy that isn't gonna screw up in the last inning. It tells me that you want to be loved, but you don't really know how," he whispered to her.

"Right...and now I am sitting here with you and you are saying all the right things and I have the chance at something amazing and I am terrified to reach out and take it," she growled frustrated at her own weakness.  
He petted her hair briefly and took her chin in hand, "I can't promise I won't hurt you, because that would be an empty promise. Whenever you are in a relationship you end up hurting the other person...but I can promise that I will be faithful because I know I can do that. I can promise to do my best to with honoring the trust you place in me. And I can promise without a doubt that I am not going to bail on you with things get hard. I have spent years sorting out my feelings for you...carry a torch for you...I don't see that changing anytime soon."  
Rory leaned in and kissed Tristan for all he was worth. And with that kiss she took a leap of faith even if she didn't know it. (She would need to see Logan before she could recognize the decision she had made. That confrontation was coming, sooner than later.)

TBC...

Next chapter: Rory sees the stooges.

Push the button. You know you want to. Leave a REVIEW.


	16. Decisions made & enforced

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...it is awesome to get reviews from all over the world. I am truly honored you like me piece.

**16. Decision made and enforced**

Finn watched Paris disappear into her bedroom to take a call. The smug smile that was on her face when she left affirmed all of his suspicions. It was over. Whether Logan knew it or not, he had sealed his own fate. Finn could only hope that Rory would still want to have them around.

Colin felt the bile creeping up his throat as he watched Logan stew. Things were not supposed to be this way. No girl was supposed to get to any of them this way, especially not Logan. Colin was faced with the horrible realization that if Huntzberger could fall for a girl...so could he. After watching his father go through women like tissues he vowed to be a bachelor. Now he was just scared of what this could mean.

For Logan's part he got more and more worried with each passing minute. Each minute Rory wasn't home was a minute he wasn't getting to explain or beg...it was a minute with him. The wicked smile on Paris' face was not helping matters. She knew something.

"Luv, what are you smiling about?" Finn asked sweetly.

Paris' smirk increased, "Rory's on her way home."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Back in front of Bradford College a blonde boy and brunette girl stood very close together. He had his arms around her middle and she was laying her head on his chest.

"Today happened right? It isn't gonna disappear when I wake up tomorrow is it?" Rory asked quietly.

"I sure hope not...that would be a real let down," Tristan responded kissing the top of her head.

Rory's eyes were wide and scared, "I don't want the day to end."

Tristan shook his head, "Its not...I guarantee you have more to deal with before you go to sleep." She looked so lost. "You are strong enough to deal with this...with them. Finn definitely seemed the part as a friendly face amongst the wolves. Keep him close if necessary. You are going to be fine."

"But will we?" she asked in a small voice.

He raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it saying nothing as he had earlier in the day. "You are the most precious thing in the world, in my humble opinion," he murmured kissing each lid of her shut eyes. "You're the only one that can stop him from twisting what happened with us today. You are the only one who can ignore his charm."

Rory sighed, "And if I'm not that strong?"

Tristan smiled, "You are."

"You really believe that don't you...you believe I can do just about anything?"

"I know you can. After all I have seen you take on hell and make it out on top... valedictorian in fact. Don't ever dismiss that as something small. You had no support at that school, Paris was always running hot and cold on you. I was a terror. Charleston almost had to prove you weren't suited to the school. But you did it."

Rory looked up into Tristan's face, "I'm going to North Carolina tomorrow night."

He smiled, "Yes you are."

"And you'll be in the seat next to me."

"Yes I will."

"And you aren't going to change your mind about me being worth the effort?"

Tristan cupped Rory's face in his hands, "Not on your life."

Rory pushed up on tip toes a bit to meet his lips, needing the affirmation physically as well as verbally. Tristan quickly took over the kiss pouring himself into it. He had leased his desperation for all but that moment in the bookstore, but now he let her feel it...how much he wanted her. It wasn't graphic or crud in anyway. It wasn't for show the way he used to push girls up against lockers. This was simple his heart and need being impressed upon her.

Rory felt dizzy as Tristan's lips met hers over and over before his tongue caressed the roof of her mouth. She automatically pressed her body closer to his, wrapping one arm around his waist and keeping one at the back of his neck. Tristan's hands rubbed aimlessly up and down her back, never stopping too long at one place while his tongue stroked Rory's. When her little chilled hand made it under his shirt Tristan pulled back and pressed their foreheads together as they both breathed hard. Tristan would playfully nip at her lips periodically but did not re-initiate a kiss he knew he wouldn't be strong enough to interrupt a second time.

"So this is goodbye?" she asked quietly.

"This is goodnight," he replied bringing a giddy smile to her face. "Oh...this is Becca's number. She will be better at helping you figure out what to pack," he said pushing a small piece of paper into her hand.

"Say goodnight at the door?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Too much temptation to go in."

Rory continued to smile like she had just won the lottery. "Goodnight Bible Boy."

Tristan tugged her to himself for one last bone-melting embrace, "Goodnight my sweet Mary."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Surprise!" the limo boys screamed as the brunette walked through the door.

Rory stood there and stared at them, the food they had out, as well as the coffee. Her face that had been all smiles was now sullen. Anger internally boiled as rage licked her cheeks. Tristan was right. She was strong enough to handle these guys. She was strong enough to handle Logan. "What is this?" she said crossing her arms.

Logan was grinning ear to ear that Tristan was not in tow. "We wanted to apologize for the scene at the pub and get you something from home to let you know we still cared."

"Yeah luv, we felt awful about the impression we made."  
Rory appeared putout for a minute...then she looked to Paris who was smirking. Something in that smirk clicked everything into place for Rory. Tristan was offering her everything she wanted and needed...so she was going to take it. Lock, stock and barrel.

Rory smirked back at Paris and began to chuckle. Soon she was giggling at them. The boys seemed to think that must be good and started to laugh a bit too. Finally she said, "You're idiots."

"What?" Finn asked.

Rory shook her head, "I don't know what's more pathetic Logan...the fact that you followed me to a restaurant and listened to my conversation or the fact you thought I would welcome you with open arms because you got me food from Luke's? Either way, you have shown yourself to be a very little man today."

"Ace...I..."

Rory straightened her back and moved into rare form as she began to fuss. It was like facing Francie in the bathroom at school all over again. "Nonononono. I'm talking. See I realized today that I have been changing and not in a good way. I have let you suck me into your world and lose mine. Well ya know...thanks for going AWAL on me Logan and for taking your boys with you. I just got my wake up call." She stood before the shocked boy, "Our arrangement is over." The words were easier than she imagined. She then turned to an equally amazed looking Finn, who apparently didn't anticipate the anger that would follow the 'break up' as much as he should have.

Rory gazed at the Aussie, "If you guys still want to invite me to parties, LDB functions, over to your place, or out to dinner that is perfectly fine. You guys are fun and I think you are my friends. I don't want to lose that if I can help it... But you won't be inviting me as Logan's date anymore. Do you understand? I am not playing the game any longer. We stay friends, that is fine...but I am not going to be a friend with benefits when one of you gets drunk or horny. Are we clear?"

All of the guys appeared stunned by her statements...even Finn.

Rory continued, "Now I have a very long day tomorrow. I have classes, dinner with my mom and Tristan, and then I am going to North Carolina. I will be back late on Sunday so don't harass Paris while I'm not here...got it?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan was in shock, but not too far-gone to know he needed to do something fast. "I thought you were going to date us both?" he questioned. "I thought I was going to get the chance to make the last two weeks up to you. I thought I was going to get the chance to talk to you."

Rory looked him dead in the eye, "I realize that you are used everything going your way at all times. I realize that you can't understand girls that don't fall at your feet. Hell, I even understand that you don't do commitment... but see this is what I don't get. You knew I was special. That I was the kind of girl you had as a girlfriend, which you would make sacrifices for...and you wouldn't go for it. I am now in the exact same situation. I see that Tristan is special, that he is the kind of guy you commit to, and I am not having any trouble jumping at that chance." The lie was blatant but Logan had no ground to call her on it. She then got a sad, peaceful look in her eyes, "I guess I wasn't that special after all."

"Ace. That is not true. Give me a chance to make this up to you. Give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me."

Rory shook her head, "It's funny how earlier today I was afraid to confront you. I was afraid to tell you I got it...that you had moved on. Now I can't understand why I would ever have been afraid of you."

"Rory please...Don't do this. Lets just talk about it...I could be the boyfriend."

She got a far off look in her eye, then smirked, not acknowledging a word out of Logan's mouth. "That's okay though, your family isn't worth the headache anyway. I would have been taken far too seriously if you ever tried at any form of commitment. I would never have been accepted. I maybe a Gilmore, but I am still a bastard and I still have hopes and dreams of my own." She paused, "You are destined for greatness at your father's side, with a pretty blonde trophy wife and a secretary that can't type... Just remember when you stare at the woman your parents decide you are supposed to marry that at one time you did have an option to break your mold and you were to much of a coward to do it... I guess I turned out to be the brave one." Rory walked right passed them all and into her room leaving Limo Boys stunned in her wake.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The plan was simple.

Send a curveball into the life of one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. There were things she had to do. People she had to meet. Places she had to go...but not without the backbone that she had developed over the years. There was a purpose and plan to her future. There was a moment that she had to be strong for...but the path she had chosen to take was leading to a weakness and insecurity that she wouldn't recognize until it was too late. Choices would be made that would cause harm that she could not fathom. She needed a push...a mirror...a curveball.

Tristan DuGrey could have gone on and survived without his Mary. He would have found love in a southern belle and he would have been happy. But he always would have wondered about _her. _His big moment was not in question. He had the skills he needed to face it head on. However much either wanted Rory not to have said she hated him all those years ago, that moment was necessary too. You see as much as Tristan was presently a curveball in Rory's life, she was his earlier.

Rory's response to Logan was what they both needed. Rory needed to reclaim herself and her past. She needed to go back to being the girl that did not let her environment change her. That moment she needed to stand on her own, claim her life on her own, be the strong independent girl she was...and she had to do it without Tristan.

Logan needed Rory's words far more than he could ever realize. She called him out, called his bluff, acknowledged his cowardice in a tangible way. She had knocked his world on its side to begin with, but until she was gone Logan would not experience the loss necessary for the changes he had to make. His moment would be different then the other two. His moment would involve standing up to his father and choosing his own partner. It could have been Rory if things went differently...but they didn't, so she wouldn't be. If Logan could change...really change then the thing he wanted most from Rory would be offered by another.

The plan was actually very simple.

TBC...

No hint for next chapter. I get accused to cliffhangers because of them.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Hit the button and leave a REVIEW.


	17. Exit Logan stage left

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: This chapter is a little harsher toward Logan...but I make it up next chapter. Oh and the misunderstanding about the line in the ending of the last chapter over Rory needing to stand without Tristan... That was to say she had to stand up to Logan by herself, without Tristan there. It was the only way Rory would know that she could stand up to people in her life like Logan.

**17. Exit Logan stage left**

It's a funny thing that happens to privileged youth. There is an air of entitlement that surrounds them that they aren't even aware of. They are so used to everything being easy or made easy by money. The one area that money truly had no place was the human heart. If a person's affection could be bought, then it was never true affection. This basic reality was beginning to impress itself on the Limo Boys and none were too thrilled with the realization.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What just happened?" Logan muttered.

"Tristan took her from you...just like I said he would," Paris gloated.

Logan looked at Paris in shock, "How is that possible? He has been here a few hours."

Paris shook her head, "But absence makes the heart grow founder...and they have been absent from each other for four years. You can't even begin to imagine what Rory meant to Tristan back then. All he had to do was prove to her he meant it and all of your feeble attempts at romance would pale in comparison. Actually thanks for being such an ass Logan. Tristan probably would have wooed her slowly from afar. But you were being you and that just inspired greatness in my childhood friend."

Logan stared at Rory's closed door while Finn and Colin stared at their friend. "This can't be happening," he whispered.

"Why? Because you're Logan Huntzberger?" Paris snarled. "Get over yourself. You got dumped. She traded you in for a better model... How does it feel to be replaced? I'm sure there are girls all over campus cheering silently."

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" Logan growled at her.

She smirked, "Yeah...I really am."

Paris stood toe to toe with Logan, "You screwed up... You knew she wasn't like any other girl. You knew that she could handle you and all that you have to deal with. You knew you cared about her. And you knew you were jealous of every other guy that came within inches of her. So you played the part of the boyfriend...then ran for the hills once you knew you had her. You can't burn a girl like Rory and expect her to be off the market for long. Hell, every guy that she ever dated was in love with her even after it ended. Dean got married to another girl and he was still in love with Rory. Jess moved to California and then showed up a year later to take her to New York because he was in love with her. Tristan was sent to military school and carried a torch for her all this time." Her smiled turned wicked, "So if you at all think that you are going to get over that gnawing feeling in your gut any time soon, think again. You are part of a very select group of men that have loved and lost Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Oh wait...one of those guys just caught the prize."

"I can wait. This can't last forever...not with him there. I can wait," Logan stated not thinking how stupid his statement really was.

"You can't wait longer than the next girl that walks by Logan...you'll just always know you screwed up the best thing in your life because you couldn't control your trouser snake."

"I can wait," he reiterated.

Colin shook his head dumbfounded at what he was seeing. "Logan..."

Finn put a hand on Colin's shoulder and gave him a 'butt out' look.

Paris tilted her head, "You don't get this...she has agreed to go to North Carolina with him...after a few hours of seeing him. She is going to meet his friends, see his life, experience the culture...She is also going to look for an internship, one that if you had been smart you would have aided her to get near you. However I bet Tristan has the contacts to get one lined up already... Whether she realizes it or not, Rory will be spending the summer in North Carolina. I will imagine that in the fall Rory may or may not return. Duke is a very attractive place Ivy League school and Tristan would be there. If she returns, he will be in tow." Paris stepped back, "He can give her everything you can't and more. He can give her 'your world' and hers...she won't have to chose. He will fit. You never will."

Finn took in the words Paris had spoken... She was right. Logan wouldn't fit in Rory's world because he would never 'lower' himself to try. Finn suddenly felt unbelievably sad for his friend's lack of flexibility. He lost something precious because he was unwilling to change. Finn sighed to himself knowing that he had an opportunity that he was scared to take and after this evening he didn't think he would see himself a man anymore if he didn't try, no matter what his partners in crime thought. He had met the girls his family was interested in him marrying. They were dull, airheads that never had an original thought in their heads. He chose to reject that fate.

Logan ignored Paris completely and knocked on Rory's door, "Ace...I would like to talk to you."

"Sure...whatever," she responded.

"We'll see you back at the room," Colin offered while Finn and he carried some of the food.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

Paris sat on the sofa alone and waited until it was over.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan walked in the room with Rory talking on the phone via earpiece with someone...someone female...and not her mother. "Becca, you are not helping. I need to pack tonight so I will just grab my bag to leave after my last class...What's the weather like? I am assuming that means I won't need a sweatshirt? Funny. A hoodie? Okay... Tristan isn't gonna expect me to go swimming is he?" Rory paused. "So when he said he lived by the beach he meant...That close? So a bathing suit is a must...I'm so pale... Fine think its funny. Well just cause Tristan never described me as having girly moments doesn't mean I'm not entitled to them."

"Ace?" Logan called.

Rory looked up at him suddenly then listened to the phone. "Oh... that's Logan...Yeah that's the one...I don't know what to call him. No, I will not be calling him that... Ex implies some sort of commitment to me... Okay...well...ex is simpler... Logan do you mind if I refer to you as an ex or will that screw up your reputation?" she asked him suddenly as she took out a hoodie to pack.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about my status if you don't mind?"

She stared at him, "Actually I do mind. You had plenty of time to get your crap together and you didn't. I'm not going to negotiate the situation. I am with Tristan now...Light layers right Becca?"

"Tristan... A guy you haven't seen in four years that for all you know has been stalking you," Logan snapped.

"That is just weak...and Becca wants me to tell you there is no reason to take pot shots at Tristan. Even when given the opportunity Tristan did not take pot shots at you...she's right you know. When we were dancing in the bar he remember what it felt like to watch me dance with someone else...he didn't want you to have to feel that so we were leaving."

Logan glared, "If he's so perfect why am I even in your room."

Rory stared at him, "You asked to come in... I want to be able to stay friends with you, Finn and Colin. You are the three stooges. You are a lot of fun and I have had my laughs with you. Just cause you and I aren't sleeping together doesn't mean I want that to stop... Yeah Becca...see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and removed the earpiece.

Logan gazed at her in awe, "How can you expect..."

"Steph survived...I can too. Besides...We had a no strings relationship Logan. We have fun together. You can talk to me about lots of things you can't with most of the girls you date. We are on the paper together. You enjoyed my company. Has that changed in the last fifteen minutes?"

Logan just stared at her unbelieving. "You aren't this heartless."

Rory gazed back, "I am confused here Logan. We played this your way the entire time. I get something really good and solid and wonderful for me. You should be happy that the relationship is ending without me hating you or not speaking to you. This is the best possible outcome in this situation." Logan was still staring at her in wonder. He normally just stopped calling and the girls got the picture. He never did the break up thing. The one girl that held on too long, he didn't care about hurt her, so he was harsh so she would hate him. Now he was getting dumped and she was using the 'lets be friends' line on him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory sat on the edge of her bed, "No strings attached...that meant we could both let go at any time. I am safely installed into the arms of a boyfriend and you don't have to change your ways. We can still be friends... Now you want to change the rules about the game? Why?"

"You really don't believe I care about you do you?" he finally asked.

"You have never given me any reason to," she responded.

"Why not?"

She gazed at him in confusion, "Because you avoided me in all capacities for two weeks. Two weeks of being ignored. Two weeks of asking your friends to ignore me too. How else am I supposed to take that Logan?"

"But Ace...I just got a little freaked out. That's all...I...It was getting serious. I was getting serious. I don't do serious."

"Now you don't have to."

"Please don't do this...I got you an internship at any of the papers my father owns in the area. Pick one and its yours," Logan stated quietly. "Stay here this summer."

"Why Logan? So you can have me around until you get bored again?" Rory asked.

"I wasn't bored...I was scared...You're breaking my heart here."

The brunette looked at him with sadness, "I can't break what I was never in possession of Logan. I never had your heart."

"Rory."

"This is loss you are feeling. You are grieving in a way. You can deal with it. I have had the last two weeks to deal with it. I suppose that's why I'm not more upset." He was silent. She moved on her bed next to him and gave him a slight hug, "Look...I'll come by on Monday and we can all go to the pub. You'll see it won't be any big deal. By then you will have moved on to the next girl in line...there is always a new one."

"Yeah... right...bye Ace," he said in pain.

"Bye Logan," she stated closing the chapter of her life labeled 'causal relationships'.

TBC...

A/N: I told you it was harsh...and Tristan wasn't in the chapter at all. Oh the horror. BUT next chapter Logan goes through his process...I give him some hope. Not with Rory mind you, but hope nonetheless. And you Finn lovers are going to adore how I finish his line out.

Please REVIEW. I have to make an icky phone call that will get very loud very quickly. Not fun. SOOOO REVIEW to help me keep my chin up.


	18. Logan's fall out

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: Cupid's Bride- I left you a present in the story. See if you can find it.

**18. Logan's fall out**

Logan walked into the common room faced with a very pensive looking Paris. "Chin up Huntzberger. She just saved you and your parents a ton of money."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

She smirked, "You would have nearly lost her and tried to be the boyfriend to keep her. You would have fought your parents to be with her, you would have married her on principle...but somewhere along the way you would cheat on her...granted probably unintentionally... and somewhere along the way she would find out. No Gilmore would ever stand for that. The lawyer fees would have been huge... Now the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers can remain friends without any embarrassing incidents."

Logan wanted to yell at her but kept an even tone, "I could have been faithful."

Paris tilted her head to the side, "Why'd you stop seeing her then? If you could have been faithful why did you stop calling?"

There was silence.

"That's what I thought."

"No, its not what you thought," Logan yelled. "I wanted to be with her so bad it hurt and that scared me. I haven't been sleeping with anybody else. I know that is shocking but its true. I was trying to figure out a way of apologizing for my freak out when TRISTAN showed back up on the scene. You can call my sister to verify it if you want."

"Doesn't change the fact that you were leaving the door open so you could be with other girls," Paris said calmly. "You weren't going to ask to be the boyfriend."

Logan stared at her a moment knowing what she said was true. "I might have," he lied.

"No Logan...you weren't," Paris stated firmly. "Problem is you come running when another guy comes to close...Even if she had dumped Tristan, should wouldn't have trusted you. Tristan she can trust."

Logan swallowed the bile crawling up his throat as they heard through the door Rory laugh and say, "Yes Tristan...come back to campus. It's important...Yes...that important. No I can't tell you on the phone. This is definitely a face to face kind of message."

Logan's face fell further. He knew what she was gonna tell Tristan.

Paris touched Logan's arm as he went to leave, "Be happy for her."

"Right."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan went home and sat on his sofa with a thud. Colin and Finn looked on sympathetically. "I guess it didn't go well, mate?" Finn asked.

"To put it nicely," Logan hissed.

"They'll be someone new..." Colin began.

"Someone new..." Logan growled. "I didn't want someone new...I wanted Ace."

Finn shook his head, "Then you went about this the wrong way."

Logan laughed bitterly, "I stood on the dance floor of her grandparents renewal ceremony with her in my arms and told her that she was special...and that's why I hadn't asked her out. I wasn't the commitment kind...I'm not the commitment kind because of this...this feeling. I should never have dated her. I should have kept her at arms length."

Finn sat on the coffee table in front of one of his oldest dearest friends. "No man...You couldn't have done that if you tried. You loved being with her too much to pass up the chance to know her...to be with her. You just should have made it permanent when you had the chance. After my birthday party you should have just jumped in."

"That's ridiculous," Colin began to say. "We're too young for that crud."

"No..." Finn shook his head. "It's not ridiculous...and it's not crud. The lot of us are afraid of getting hurt. We have emotional absent parents with fake marriages that were business deals...It's stupid but true. Rory's right...not just about you Logan but about all of us. We are going to end up looking at the girls our parents decide are the best match for us and we'll have affairs with our young secretaries."

"I resent that," Colin stated. "I intend on being a bachelor for years."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why don't you want to be with one girl?" Finn asked Colin.

"Why don't you?" he snapped at the Aussie.

"Because all the girls we hang with are after our names or our trust-funds... We all loved Rory because she's real... There are lots of girls here that could be real with us if we put ourselves out there. I mean look at this Tristan guy...he's just like us but he settled down... Because of that he is walking away with the best girl we all know."

"You are far too sober," Colin teased tense about the direction the conversation had taken.

"Maybe... but I suddenly feel the need to talk to a Filipino girl in my psych class that told me I would be a half decent guy if I would stop hitting on her and start talking to her," Finn answered. "I'll see you later," he said departed from his friends who were just standing there.

"Did _Finn_ just leave us to go try to get a girlfriend?" Logan asked spontaneously.

"Actually, I think he did," Colin answered.

"That's not right," the blonde responded.

"You aren't kidding. I suppose he needs someone as 'exotic' as he is," the cynic snipped.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan sat for a long time looking at the beer Colin had handed him upon Finn's departure. "Ya think I will ever have another chance with Rory?" he asked.

His friend looked at him sadly, "No man...I don't think so. That guy doesn't seem all that likely to give Rory up."

"I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" Logan asked quietly.

"If it were any other girl I would have said no. But its reporter girl...so yeah...you did," Colin replied honestly.

Huntz groaned, "I'm going for a walk..."

"Want company?"

"That's okay... but thanks."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finn found where his classmate lived and approached the door thoughtfully. He was not here to talk the girl into bed, or get drunk, or dazzle her with his wealth. He was here to see if he could get her to open her world enough to invite him in. Small Freud doll in hand, Finn took his first step toward a real relationship... He knocked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan walked around campus a bit. It was as if Fate was taunting him. Whoever was in charge was undoubtedly incredibly happy at screwing him over...Even as he thought it, Logan knew it wasn't true. Nothing short of a miracle would kick his butt enough for him to grow up. Rory was his miracle. Rory was his curveball...but he had failed in the last inning...just like her dad always did.

Logan surveyed his surroundings and found grand irony staring him in the face. He passed a window and saw Marty talking to some brunette with a sweet smile. Logan shook his head, wasn't that just life. Further on he saw his best friend with what looked like a Freud doll trying to charm the girl he had talked about earlier. The girl was smiling as she took the doll from Finn and motioned him to wait a moment. Logan paused to take in the scene. Finn looked all lit up inside as the girl returned with a purse and coat, obviously going out with him. As he watched Logan made note the happy couple were not headed to the pub. Logan felt an ache in his chest. It wasn't fair.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eventually Logan found himself over at Bradford College and looked into the window of his former girl. She was talking animatedly on the phone packing. She was going to another state with another guy. It hurt so badly. He watched in morbid fascination as she turned to the door as Tristan walked in.

Through the window Logan could see Rory hang up the phone and walk to the other man slowly. She wrapped her arms about his neck and spoke to him. Tristan tilted his head in apparent question. Rory said something else to him as his eyes got wide. He smiled brightly and picked her up by the waist before spinning her round. Logan figured Tristan just found out that Rory had kicked him to the curb. He looked away as the couple held each other close and slow danced together while kissing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan took a deep breath holding his beautiful Mary in his arms. She had gotten rid of the player formerly known as Logan. She had done it on her own, without him there. Tristan swelled with pride for his girl. Rory was the most precious thing in the world to him and now she was his. When he took her home it would be as his girlfriend. The thought overwhelmed him. Life couldn't get much better.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan walked away kicking a rock in front of him. He heard a small, 'Ow,' from the direction he kicked the rock. Logan hurried over to a girl lying on a blanket staring up at the stars. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay. Truthfully it just startled me." The girl regarded him with curiosity, "You okay? You look a little lost," she stated.

Logan vaguely recognized her as one of the Yalies that was there by choice. "Yeah...I'm fine... Actually no...I'm not fine. I'm not fine at all."

"Want to sit? I'm a psych grad student. I'm allowed to hear your problems and say, 'Really...how interesting? Tell me about your mother.'"

Logan laughed out right, "I might take you up on that."

"Viola," she said with out-stretched hand.

"Logan," he responded. "Parents' Shakespeare fans?"

"Yes actually. I have a sister named Bianca and a brother, god help him, named Lysander. My mother wanted to torture her parents."

"Twelfth night, Taming of the Shrew and A midsummer's night dream...very nice arrangement."

"Yes and ironically we all prefer Romeo and Juliet."

Logan smiled, "It is a classic."

"Yeah and Claire Danes makes a great Juliet," Viola stated.

They stared at one another for a moment. Logan suddenly felt very peaceful. This girl was obviously smart, witty, and had no clue who he was. He decided not to charm her...just talk to her.

After a little while of silently staring at stars Viola asked, "So are you okay now?"

"Do you believe in fate?" Logan inquired.

"Why?"

"Because when I walked out of my apartment I was wondering if I was ever gonna meet a girl that I could have a conversation with about something other than bank accounts, nail polish, jewelry, or the latest fashion."

"Society boy?" she said with a chuckle.

He nodded, "Unfortunately yes."

She smirked at him, "Ah...then I have the solution for you."

"What solution would that be?"

"Fail."

"I'm sorry?" Logan questioned.

"Society pages are all about the right image...the latest gossip. It is actually terribly simple to gain your life if you are willing to take a risk- Just walk away. Life is soooo much easier without their restraints," Viola stated.

"Speaking from experience?" he asked

"Do you think my name was an accident?"

Logan smiled at her again, "Logan Huntzberger...attempting to break away socialite. And you are?"

"Viola Morehead...successfully broken away southern bell."  
"Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Logan nudged.

"Agreed."

TBC...

A/N: Alright folks...if you can't tell...its almost over. You get a final chapter and an epilogue and we are done. If you want to begin to beg for a sequel be my guest, but none of it is written and that is my rule...I have to have most of it written before I post.

The icky phone call is over. REVIEW for me because I have to call back in 48 hours to make sure the person did their job. PLEASE REVIEW...It makes my life soooo much better.


	19. The Reason

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

A/N: **MsJML- **You have no email listed so I can't answer your UNC vs. Duke comment. If you go back to chapter 8, that is where I made **Tristan a Tar Heel fan**, because I am a Tar Heel fan. I was on Franklin Street for the celebration after the NCAA tournament. That will only mean something to someone from North Carolina.

**19. The Reason**

Music was playing quietly in the background of Rory's room while Tristan held her in his arms. If he had known this was going to be the way things were going to turn out when he left North Carolina he probably wouldn't have put the trip off as long as he had. However if he had come at any other time Rory wouldn't have been fed up with lover-boy's behavior so...it was perfect. Fate turned out to be his friend. After years of heartache and missed opportunities Tristan had finally come back to the girl that had started to change him years before.

For Rory, she felt safe and content. After weeks of confusion she was starting to feel settled. Her first year at Yale was good but perplexing...stuff with Dean and Jess complicated things. This year there was the Dean thing and the Logan thing and...Rory tightened her grip about Tristan's neck.

He hadn't said it, but everything he did radiated love for her. She realized they hadn't said anything to one another since she told him she had broken things off with Logan and wanted to be with him. Normally the quiet would have unnerved her, but not now. Tristan had become more introspective over the years and she would have more silences like this in the future, she was sure.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Girl could get used to this," Rory murmured after awhile.

"Guy could too," Tristan responded. "I'd say I'm a luck man."

"I would have to agree," she teased.

He smirked, "And you of course are a lucky woman...I mean you get me."

"I think that actually changes my Mary status to sainthood."

"That was good...I'll have to remember that."

Tristan kissed Rory lightly on the lips. He whispered, "This has been quite a day."

"That it has...I mean, we ate Chinese and went to a bookstore," she uttered back.

"Sarcasm, thy name is Gilmore."

"Ooohhh. You have to say that to mom tomorrow. She will love you for life."

Tristan smiled, "Any other suggestions for tomorrow?"

Rory thought, "Remember: To win over mom you need coffee. To win over Luke you need to emphasize the fact we aren't sleeping together. To win over Lane you must show rock and roll knowledge. Everyone else is not to worrisome."

"What about whenever I meet your dad?" Tristan asked.

"Don't be undressing me in a coat closet and you will be doing better than when Logan met him," Rory offered, "That applies to Luke too so."

"New rule...no talking about getting naked with anyone else...its too disturbing."

Rory began to chuckle at Tristan's confused face.

Finally he pulled back and asked, "Where the hell were you that you would be having sex in a coat closet with your father and surrogate father in the near vicinity?"

"I thought we weren't talking about being naked with anyone else?" she said innocently.

"Just answer the question," he demanded in a playful way.

"My grandparents wedding renewal ceremony reception."

"I think I am even more confused then I was before you spoke."

Rory smiled softly, "I wanted to be with Logan. I knew he liked me. I confronted him about it. He mentioned me being special and being the girlfriend type and him not being exclusive and..."

Tristan brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear she didn't know she had shed, "And you tried to prove him wrong." He kissed her sweetly and hugged her close. "I want you to promise me that if there is ever anything that you want that I don't agree with or don't want also at the time that you will under no circumstances compromise yourself again..."

"I wouldn't even know what that could be," Rory admitted.

"You want to move to New York and I want to stay in North Carolina. Something like that."

"You are thinking far ahead?"

Tristan grinned, "You don't ever go into a relationship thinking about when it ends...if you do then you shouldn't be in it."

Rory smirked, "So not a big fan of the pre-nups huh?"

"Precisely...you are planning for a divorce. Not the way to start a marriage."

"So I should just think I am gonna be with you till judgment day?" Rory kidded.

"I think that is a safe assumption," Tristan whispered in her ear kissing her on her neck just below the lobe sending shivers down her spine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The banter ceased again as Rory snuggled further into Tristan's arms while she listened to him quietly sing along to the song playing on her radio. He was leading her in a slow dance to 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. Tristan had a good voice and it felt delicious to have him murmuring against her neck and ear. The song was almost over but that was okay with her...they needed to talk but then something odd happened. Tristan rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes while mouthing the words.

_' I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_and so I have to say before I go_

_that I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_to change who I used to be_

_a reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you _

_I found a reason to show_

_the side of me you didn't know_

_a reason for all that I do_

_and the reason is you'_

Rory gazed with big eyes at the man before her. "I've missed you Mary...so much," Tristan murmured to her with such emotion she thought she was going to turn into one of those weepy girls she couldn't stand.

"I...I missed you too...I didn't know how much until today," she admitted.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

She smiled, "I'm ready for anything...as long as you're there."

"Always Mary...always."

"And next year?"

"We're gonna make this work...I promise. I don't know how...but we will."

Rory nodded slowly with a bit of fear.

"Hey," Tristan muttered taking her chin in hand. "I grew up...and when I grew up I knew I wanted nothing more than to be with you...I'm not him Rory. I'm not gonna get bored or treat you like you don't matter to me. I'm not gonna be there until you get comfortable then bail on you. I'm not gonna fail you in the last inning either...I haven't been able to let you go for all these years and I'm not about to start now that I have you." She nodded. "Did I cover all the annoying little thing the voice in the back of your head is saying?"

Rory smiled, "Yes...thank you."

"Your welcome," he murmured before kissing her goodnight. "I really should get back to the hotel...I'll see you in the morning."

"Tristan," Rory called to him as his hand was on her door to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Stay...I know we're not there yet, but it would sure help me if you were there in the morning."

Tristan hesitated for only a moment then removed his hand from the door and stood before her. "Get ready for bed...I'll be here when you get out."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Viola saw Logan look up at a window at Bradford College as a girl got into bed and a guy followed. The guy in the room reached up and turned out the light. A flash of pain crossed Logan's face.

"Old girlfriend?" Viola asked quietly.

"The one that got away," he answered. "My own fault. He's someone that could treat her the way she deserves to be treated. I'm still learning."

"We're all still learning Logan. They are still learning too."

"Yeah...I will have to learn to be happy for her."

Viola smiled, "That would be good...healthy...grown up."

Logan took in the sight of the girl beside him. He knew she was older than him since she was in grad school. He also knew she was partially there cause she felt sorry for him...not because he was Logan Huntzberger. He grinned at Viola. "Have I mentioned I am having a good time with you?" he admitted almost shyly.

"Actually you did and that is why we were going to get a drink...something non-alcoholic."

"Yeah...coffee," he said as an after thought.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory's head lay on Tristan's bare chest as he stroked her hair. "Big day tomorrow," she murmured.

"Yeah."

"You're gonna meet my mom."

"That I am," he said succinctly.

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked quietly.

Tristan gazed into her blue eyes despite the darkness, "Because I am the man that loves her daughter and wants only good things for her and I will do anything in my power to make her dreams come true. No mother could ask for more than that... Well maybe your grandmother could...but that is beside the point."

"You...you love me?" Rory whispered.

"I do."

"How do you know? You haven't seen me in years."

Tristan smiled softly at her, "There are some people in the world that you meet and are just connected to. You just love them. No rhyme or reason. Some people you wake up one day and realize that feeling in your belly when you are around them is love. Some people you feel protective of and want to check that they have enough gas in their car or their tires are okay...and that is love." He paused and tilted his head slightly, "And then there are people that you have known for forever that never really leave your mind entirely and you hope and pray one day you will be worthy of the friendship they always offered but you didn't know how to accept... I may not be in love with you Mary, but I'm getting there. Yet that has nothing to do with the fact that as a person, I know that I do love you."

"Wow," she whispered a little overwhelmed.

He placed two fingers on her lips lightly and kissed her brow, "Don't say it back just to say it or because you feel like you have to. I have had years to sort out how I feel about you. You have had a few hours. It is more important that you know where I stand."

"I want you to know where you stand to."

"Mary, I don't have the commitment issues you do. How I don't is beyond me? You dropped a guy you liked because you were ready to take a chance on me. Right now, that's all I need."

"You are amazing."

Tristan smirked, "Women often tell me that."

"There is the Tristan I have been waiting to emerge all day," Rory said digging her fingers in his side.

He kissed her lips, "Got to tease you a little or you'll be overpowered by my natural charisma."

"Right."

Tristan kissed her brow, "Don't get worried if in the morning you wake up and I'm not here. I run every morning."

"What time?"

"Used to be five but I let myself sleep until six these days."

Rory lifted her head to stare at him, "You better be good at getting out of bed without disturbing me or we will have issues."

Tristan smiled, "Might take some practice."

"Something tells me you will have plenty of opportunity."

He chuckled, "Good night my Mary."

"Night Bible Boy."

TBC...sort of...an epilogue.

A/N: I know. I know. I have a ton of material to write a sequel with. I just liked the idea of writing a series on one day...a few hours really. I like what I have so far with the epilogue. There will be quite a few flashbacks so be prepared.

You know what I want...REVIEW please. REVIEW please. REVIEW please. (Or I will hold the epilogue hostage...just kidding. I'm not that mean.)


	20. Epilogue

Title: The ultimate curve ball

Author: Joy

**Cupid's Bride- **This site won't support email addresses being posted in stories or in reviews. That is to say your address did not show up...email me.

**Mickey- **As always your reviews are a pleasure. I like the suggestion but don't know that it will happen.

**Everyone that reviewed-** Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you thought. I appreciate it so.

A/N: The character of Viola Morehead is slightly like me...I was a psych major, I am a southern belle that didn't do the social crud, but neither name is mine. Morehead is a prestigious one in North Carolina, that's why it was chosen.

A/N2/_flash back/_ just so you know...there will be a lot of those.

**20. Epilogue – The short history of us.**

Rory woke up at three in the morning to see Tristan staring at her petting her hair. "What are you doing?"

He continued to pet her chestnut locks, "I was thinking about seeing you for the first time...and then all the other first times I saw you."

"Oh yeah," she murmured stretching out across his chest. "Which was the best?"

"Other than the infamous 'me kissing you at the base, I was so glad you were home moment' - it would definitely be running into you at Yale," he answered kissing her brow.

"Why's that?" she asked.

Tristan smiled, "Because you were happy to see me."

"Good reason. Did you think we would end up like we are now when we bumped into each other?"

"I hoped," he answered.

/ _'Don't let me screw this up. Please don't let me screw this up,' ran through Tristan's mind as she tucked her head on his shoulder as she hugged him hello. /_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I still can't believe you took the internship in North Carolina over that summer," Tristan marveled.

_/ Tristan sat on his bed in North Carolina talking to Rory over the phone in Connecticut. He missed her terribly as he stared at a picture of Rory in a Carolina t-shirt with a blue UNC painted on her cheek at Apple Chill. It had been a great day and he loved the picture that commemorated it._

"Tristan...are you listening to me?" Rory snipped on the phone.

"Actually Mary I was gazing adoringly at the image of you I have by the side of my bed... I got a bit lost, letting my mind wander."

"And I know where your mind wandered to... Paris still can't believe the former King of Chilton wouldn't give it up."

He laughed, "Such language Mary."

"Well what I was trying to tell you is- I am gonna need you to find me a summer roommate in the triangle."

Tristan was silent a beat and tried to comprehend the words spoken. "Did you say you need me to help you find a roommate in the RTP...Research Triangle Park...Raleigh, Durham, Chapel Hill in North Carolina...that triangle...that is what you are referring to?"

_"Yes."_

_"Oh babe if you were here right now, I would give it up in a heart beat," he groaned. _

_"I was kinda hoping for that response," Rory said from the living room having snuck in his house dropping the key and her cell phone on the couch._

_Tristan stared for a moment before meeting her in the other room. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her steadily. "You're here."_

_"I needed to find a roommate," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"We'll get a place for the summer," he responded._

_Rory looked at him carefully, "Are you sure? That would be seeing me in the morning prior to coffee."_

_Tristan picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, "I got to see that last time you visited." He laid her out on the bed before following her down, "This time I want to see you after a long night of making love."/ _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well, most any place I looked at in Connecticut was associated with Logan. I didn't want that hanging over my head. Plus working at the News and Observer was a big deal," Rory contended.

"It certainly was... I get all set to go to Yale to be near you and what do you do? You deferred Yale for a year so you could go off and leave me for an overseas assignment... and not any overseas assignment...that I would have understood...but you went with your boss from the paper to follow some North Carolina soldiers during the war. Have I mentioned how much I hated that?"

_/"You can't be serious," Tristan begged._

_"You are the one that encouraged me to follow my dream of being a correspondent. This is a once in a life-time chance," Rory pled._

_"Yes, once in a life time because it could end your life!"_

_"You would let Rob go off to war. He's gonna be deployed soon."_

_"He's a solider Rory. I don't have much choice...he doesn't have any choice. You are choosing to go to Iraq," Tristan tried to reason._

_"I need your support on this. I don't have the support of anyone back home...Please tell me you understand," Rory implored. _

_"I understand...and I support you...but I hate this."/_

"Only a few thousand times," Rory murmured snuggling into his chest. "It was the opportunity I needed to know if I was even suited to overseas work."

"Thank god you weren't," Tristan said holding her tighter. "At least no war-torn countries...any place I can go with you is fine."

"By the time I got started on my assignment, you had started at Duke."

"I pulled every string I could to make sure you were with Rob's group so he would know where you were at all times."

_ /"Rob...this is my Mary. Treat her like you were protecting Becky," Tristan entreated._

_Rob smirked, "I'll protect her like I was protecting my best friend's wife."_

_"That's funny but maybe true someday so don't let anything happen to her...not even the guys...got it?"_

_"Tristan, we have had this conversation before."_

_"Yes, but now you are about to get on an airplane with the love of my life and take her to Iraq...a place I remember you saying you never wanted to go back to."_

_Rob shook his head, "Spend your last few minutes with your girl and not talking to me."_

_Tristan nodded and approached Rory who was being hugged by Lorelai and Luke at once. Emily and Richard stood off to the side having said their goodbyes. He hated to break up the scene but he needed one last kiss. _

_Rory let go of her mother and surrogate father turning her tear filled eyes to the man she loved so much...but hadn't told him. She swallowed slowly watching Tristan try to not cry. He took her face in his hands and gave her a chaste but meaningful kiss. "I love you Mary. You come home to me safe...understand?"_

_She nodded letting the tears fall down her face. "I promise...I love you too Tristan," Rory stated clearly. _

_At those words tears did descend his face but he made no noise before clutching her to himself a bit tighter. When they faced each other again he kissed her forehead and whispered, "You promised...so nothing is allowed to happen. You do whatever you have to in order to be safe."_

_Rory nodded and move to the gate with Rob beside her. _

_Becky put a comforting arm around Tristan's middle, "A little different this time than last time huh?"_

"A lot different."

_"Introduce me to the in-laws," Becca joked steering Tristan to Lorelai and Luke./_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan kissed Rory's hand, "I spent every minute I could (and not get kicked out of school) in contact with my military buddies making sure you were alright and not being accosted by any soldiers."

Rory chuckled, "Oh yeah...having guys I didn't know coming up to me calling me Mary or just knowing me as Mary was quite amusing."

_ /Rory sat at a folding table with her notebook in hand writing as much as she could when an airman plopped down beside her. "Hi there. I'm Thompson...but you can call me Josh. You a reporter?"_

_"Sort of...I'm here with the News and Observer. My boss is really the reporter."_

_"You're taking a lot of notes for not a reporter," the airman said sliding closer to Rory. "You didn't tell me your name."_

_"Rory Gilmore."_

_"Nice name...Rory short for something?"_

_"Lorelai."_

_"Odd name...Well Lorelai..." Josh began. _

_Rob dropped his tray loudly across from Josh. "You may call her Miss Gilmore airman."_

_"We were just getting to know each other."_

_"Oh you know her...This is Mary...DuGrey's Mary," Rob stated clearly._

_"No way," a big hulking guy with a huge Celtic cross tattooed on his arm over heard the conversation and sat down._

_An equally burly guy sat down across from the tattooed guy, "This is the famous Mary."_

_Josh looked confused, "How do you get Mary from Lorelai?"_

_Rory blushed, "My first day at Chilton, the school Tristan and I went to together, he thought I looked like a goody-goody...a Virgin Mary."_

_"And you let him get away with that," the tattooed guy asked._

_"Hell no," Rob jumped in. "One day she went so far as to yell at him in class that her name was Rory."_

_"Good to know. I'm Kerr, but you can call me Steve," Celtic cross guy said. "This is Tyson," he gestured to the guy across from him._

_"You can call me Matt." He looked her over a minute. "Steve, Rob, TJ and I all went to military school together... I can't believe I am getting to meet TJ's Mary. "_

_"Yeah...we thought he made you up...No girl could be that sweet, strong, intelligent, witty, commanding, and impervious to TJ's charm," Steve stated. _

_Rory turned to Rob and mouthed, 'TJ?'_

_"Tristan Janlen," Rob offered causing _

_"Got it," Rory said with a nod._

_Rob smirked at her Tristan's smirk as he set about embarrassing her. "Well she isn't impervious to his charm any longer. Confidential, they've been living together this summer," Rob teased causing Rory to blush._

_"Oh my god...he was right. She is even cuter when she blushes," Matt joined the merriment. _

_"I need coffee," Rory stated quickly moving away from the teasing soldiers. _

_When she returned Rob had a smug look on his face; Josh looked annoyed; Matt seemed to be apprising her while Steve acted like he was ready to adopt her. "What?" she finally said. _

_"We will be your entourage for this excursion...I have been your protectorate so far and now we have expanded the duties to the four of us. I would imagine that one of us could be with you whenever you are out."_

_"That really isn't necessary."_

_Steve raised an eyebrow at her, "TJ loves you little Miss...and we are brothers in arms. We take care of our own...which means we protect you like our own." _

_Rory sighed, "My personal bodyguards...great."/ _

Rory shook her head, "But my personal favorite had to be the nametag I received that read 'Gilmore, Mary'. You managed to be there even though you were miles away."

Tristan kissed the top of her head, "You loved the attention."

"I did," Rory said kissing his chest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Paris never did forgive me for not coming back to Yale," Rory commented.

"Your mother, grandmother and grandfather never forgave me for you not going back to Yale," Tristan contended.

"Actually while mom didn't like that I didn't go back to Yale, she was secretly thrilled I was removed from all forms of Hartford elite. The fact I still graduated from an Ivy League school made the blow less for my grandparents. My friends found the whole thing very odd."

"Well once they visited the area they had to admit it was gorgeous," Tristan stated. "Although having the LDB boys show up the week you returned from Iraq was not on my list of things to do."

_ /Tristan had arranged it that Rory would arrive at Pope Air Force Base rather than a normal airport so he would be the first and only one to see her when she arrived. He knew it was selfish but for a few minutes he wanted to kiss his girlfriend with no fear of what parents might say. Rory walked out onto the tarmac and straight into Tristan's arms. As chaste as their parting kiss had been their reunion kiss was carnal._

_A couple wolf whistles went up from Rob who had been injured and was sent home with Rory. "I protected your girl and we are both home...For this service I expect to be the best man at your wedding...understand?"_

_The couple blushed looking at each other shyly. It was too soon to talk about marriage but too late pretend they weren't headed in that direction. They walked out to the waiting area, which held all of Rory's most important people. This time not only were the Gilmore's there but Christopher and Gigi as well. Lane stood with Luke and Lorelai. After much joyous discussion the group adjourned to Tristan's house...which could house the young couple, her parents, her father and sister, her grandparents and best friend. But things didn't get really interesting until a black SUV driven by Finn dumped Paris, Stephanie, Colin, and Logan out. _

_"We're here...Where are the keggers?" Finn asked._

_"Probably at Duke or UNC smartass?" Tristan snipped. "What are you doing here Aussie?" he said teasingly._

_"Our favorite reporter girl is returning from war...that is not to be missed!" Finn stated while hugging Rory to himself. "How is DuGrey treating you? Do we need to rough him up a bit?"_

_Rory smirked, "Oh no...I have a whole hell of a lot of airmen that would do it for me if it ever came to that. After all...everyone loves Mary."_

_Tristan came over and wrapped his arms around his girl, "That's right...but they all know you are my Mary."_

_"Correction...I am TJ's Mary," Rory teased. _

_"What else did my military buddies tell you?"_

_Rory just smirked at her boy./ _

"They behaved themselves," Rory reminded Tristan.

"Oh yeah...they behaved themselves...Finn tried to corrupt Becca," Tristan complained.

"You and Rob put a stop to that...besides he really liked her."

"I know...I just hate it."

Rory looked at him sternly, "Finn has been a good friend. If you recall a certain major event in our lives would not have occurred had Finn not helped us out." She rubbed the platinum band on his ring finger.

_ /"Finn...what are you doing here?" Tristan snapped at the Aussie._

_"I came to woo Becca. She told me about your little dilemma with the meddling socialites. I am here to help," Finn responded._

_"I told you to stay away from Becky," Tristan reprimanded._

_"Like you too threatening me would keep me away from my Belle?"_

_"How can you help Finn?" Rory asked quickly. Finn ushered them into the car. _

_"You have two official forms of identification on you?" They both nodded, "Then you're gonna elope."_

_"Excuse me?" Rory questioned. _

_"Look you both said you just want to get married," Finn began. "You," he pointed at Rory, "didn't want to have to choose between your dad, Luke, or your grandfather walking you down the aisle. You didn't want a society wedding and you didn't want a Stars Hollow wedding either."_

_"You," he said pointing at Tristan, "didn't want to deal with your family. You didn't want to deal with the Gilmores and you didn't want to have to wear a tux. So...I solved everything."_

_"How?" Tristan asked._

_"Tomorrow, our crew will drive your mom, Luke, Lane, Paris, Marty, and a variety of other people down here. They don't know why they are coming. We will inform the Gilmores and the DuGreys the night before that if they want to see their granddaughter or their son get married then they would get on a plane, where two tickets are held for each of them. Otherwise they will miss it." He finished speaking and pulled up in front of an official looking building._

_"What's this?" Tristan asked._

_"Where you get your marriage license. Now here is a checkbook from your house, both of your birth certificates and everything else you could need. Now go...I have to meet a guy about late night use of the Duke Gardens." _

_Tristan and Rory watched as their strange friend drove away. "He is the oddest person," Tristan said quietly. _

_"But he is making something wonderful happen."_

_"That he is."/ _

"It would have occurred...there just would have been a hell of a lot more people and we wouldn't have had any fun," Tristan stated.

"Give it up already. You didn't think those guys and I could be friends but it worked out."

"Finn's sleeping with my baby sister," Tristan groaned.

"Becca is not your baby sister...and she's in love."

"With an Aussie that likes to be naked...a lot."

Rory kissed Tristan softly, "Finn loves Becca. It took him a while to figure it out but he did. Now they are happy, we are happy, hell it even seems like Logan is happy. So let it go."

"Colin's not happy."

"Colin will never be happy."

"I bet you a hundred bucks the minute he realizes that he is in love with Steph that will change."

Rory smirked, "But that would be asking him to be self-aware...that is just not possible."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tristan traced Rory's arm with his fingers, "So...the reunion is tomorrow. Can you imagine everyone's faces?"

"Paris promised not to spill."

"That's good...I can't wait to freak everyone out," Tristan muttered kissing her ring finger that was heavily decorated.

"Be nice."

"Be nice nothing...I want to gloat big time. Hey, ya think I can talk you into doing that thing you did in the limo on the way over to my parents house the night we had to see them for the first time after we eloped... say in one of the broom closets when we get to the school tomorrow?"

"Tristan!"

"What? We're married, young, agile...I think it is reasonable that I be allowed to ask for one of my longest held fantasies to come true."

Rory licked her lips and smirked, "Okay I will one up you by packing my old uniform for the event and let you have your way with me on school grounds while calling me Mary...if..."

"Honey if I had known you still had your uniform I would have begged to see you in it on a regular basis... You let me make you a Magdalene on school ground in it and I will give you anything."

"Even you in a pair of black leather pant and that's it."

"That's it? Nothing underneath."

"If you can get something other than your aroused self in the pants they aren't tight enough."

"Such language Mary." Tristan rolled over on top of his wife with a brilliant smile. "Now Mary dear," he said slowly, "you have gotten me very aroused and I will be unable to sleep until the ache between my legs is eased, so..." Tristan panted.

Rory leaned up and sucked at Tristan's throat, "Come on baby...I know you want me. Why are you fighting it?"

"Quoting my teenage self...evil."

"Oh no Trist...but I can be."

Tristan took Rory's face in his hands and brushed a lock of hair off her brow. "No Mary... never," he murmured sweetly before giving her a toe curling kiss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The designer smiled down on his work. Human's needed their free will. It was very important for their autonomy. At the same time they occasionally needed a bit of help. Occasionally they needed to be nudged toward the proper course or nudged back once they strayed from the path. Sometimes the path is twisted and therefore easy to stray from.

Rory Gilmore DuGrey had been the curveball in a variety of lives since her inception. She enabled Lorelai to stand on her own and leave the world she desperately wanted out of. She gave Mia a chance to help raise both Lorelai and herself. She set Luke on his ear making him a father in a way he could never have imagined. Later in life, Rory gave Paris something to rub against in order to get better social skills and accept herself as less than perfect. At the time though the most notable person she changed, was Tristan DuGrey by seeing through all his pretty boy bull and showing him that innocence and honesty were more precious than anything his normal girlfriends would offer. By her influence on his life he strayed quite a bit but it was all in preparation for the future.

Rory touched the lives of Dean and Jess waking in them the desire to love and be loved by someone deserving of their hearts. Oddly enough of the people she met in college Rory probably influence Finn the most, being the most extreme multiple partner man in the trio to become one to think of monogamy as a gift. Colin learned that love wasn't something for other people or something to be feared...And Logan...Well, Rory taught Logan that when to know something is precious and special you hold onto it and not take it for granted.

Of course the amusement to all that knew Rory as a teen was the fact that of all the people who influenced her life, it was Tristan DuGrey, pretty boy player turned military stud, which forced her hand to change. Rory was doomed to repeat the mistakes of her mother romantically had she continued on. But Tristan ensured that reality would be faced and Rory would be returned to her proper path.

_The people Rory's articles touched and changed would never know how she became the woman she was...but the designer knew and smiled._

**_The End_**

Sequel: I'm not sure. It would be a bit before I would start it. I would need a bit of time away. I know I have a bunch of material I could use but still. I have the most of a Chilton Trory written that I am considering posting.

This is your last chance to REVIEW. If you haven't reviewed before it would be nice to know what you think of the story on the whole. So please REVIEW.


End file.
